


To Wear The Devil's Face Chapter One

by AkemiAsh



Series: To Wear The Devil's Face AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed's like 22 though, Light Novel AU, M/M, Names change a lot, Quickly Wear The Devil's Face, This is going to be long, between men, multiverse au, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAsh/pseuds/AkemiAsh
Summary: Edward Elric is known as one of the greatest hackers of 2458. It's the only thing that saved him when he was kidnapped by something the public calls 'The Main God', and trapped into a program he likes to call 'The Villain System'. Thousands of lives, he's been the villain in every type of story, and he was forced to do things that still make his stomach roll just thinking about them.Countless lives later, he's finally managed to break free, and he's ready to take his revenge. He's going to beat the Main God at its own game, hiding right under the system's nose. And he's going to do it with Al's help, the A.I. bracelet once meant to keep him prisoner is now his saving grace, and Ed is going to go into each new life with one goal in mind: Fuck The System Up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys. So This story is part of a system, and I'm going to keep posting chapter for chapter, but keep in mind, each chapter gets longer and longer... This is going to be the full Chapter One in one go, but Chapter Two should be up in a few weeks or so. 
> 
> This chapter is to get you started. Ed shares the main character's name, but it isn't always going to be like that. Chapter Two, Ed's name is going to be Colton, so yeah. enjoy.

Finally.

He wasn’t sure how long it’s been, he’s lost count somewhere around the thirtieth reincarnation, but he was sure it was somewhere around the thousands now. Not that it mattered. Not anymore.

There are multiple thoughts in his head as he stood above another man, sword held tight in hesitating hands. Inside, he was screaming: ‘Move! Do it now! Strike, damnit! Kill him! Just shut up and bring the fucking sword down!’, but his body wasn’t his own. The System was in control.

It wouldn’t be for much longer.

Words fell from his mouth without his consent, an entire story line of dialogue meant to keep him from striking as the man at his feet slowly reaches for the fallen sword still close by. He wants to stop the man, wants to strike and end this damn game, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his choice.

He speaks of the things he’s done in this life, describes how he murdered the man’s parents and stole the man’s woman. He was speaking so loud he almost didn’t hear said woman coming up behind him, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what was coming, he could follow the pattern and if anything, every life had kept to the pattern.

When the dagger dug into his back, stealing his breath and ripping a scream from his throat. He wasn’t surprised. He knew how this ended, it wasn’t like this was a new development. Hell, he’d even felt this specific kind of pain before, it wasn’t his first time being stabbed in the back, but it sure as hell would be his last.

He slowly turned, golden eyes pouring out anger and disbelief and betrayal he didn’t actually feel.

If anything, he was thankful. This woman, who he’d been forced into bedding, had done what he could not. She had ended it.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, her eyes filled with tears that would never fall, not for him. After all, she was the love interest. If she didn’t save this world’s protagonist, who else would? With the protagonist’s mentor dead by his hands, and the best friend currently fighting his lackeys, this woman was the only one left to come and rescue her beloved from _him._

Fucking, finally.

As he fell unconscious, he felt himself being drawn away from that world.

Now was the moment of truth, if he woke up in another world, in another body, he would know he’d failed.

If he had failed, he didn’t know how much more he could take before he finally gave up. Defiance doesn’t survive without hope, and he was so very close to losing that too.

Please…

Please work.

\--

“Brother?”

Ed’s eyes fly open the second he hears that voice.

Fuck its been so long since he’d heard that voice.

“Al?”

It took him a moment to recognize where he was. It was a dark space, and he was alone among a vast sea of stars. The dark robes he’d been wearing in the last world had been replaced with skin tight black clothing made of some kind of shiny material that was strangely comfortable.

Fuck all of that though, because that was Al’s voice, Ed would recognize it anywhere.

“Alphonse!” Ed called, heart in his throat as he waited for a response.

He didn’t get one.

Pressure seemed to build up behind Ed’s eyes, his throat closed up, and his body faltered. He was on his knees before he really even realized he’d been standing. The tears were a surprise too, it’d been a while since he’d honestly cried because of his own emotions.

“Brother?”

Again, Ed’s heart stuttered, but the hope only lasted a moment.

Oh yeah. The A.I.

Ed touched the bracelet around his wrist and the instant his finger skimmed over the smooth metal, a hologram projection port opened, and suddenly his brother’s image was staring back at him, looking endearingly worried.

Ed’s inside crumbled and he broke down again.

“Brother?”

It took a long and painful moment to get himself together. He _needed_ to get himself together.

When he finally managed it, he looked around again and took stock of the space he now found himself in. He knew what this was, after all, he’d programmed for the A.I. to take him to a hidden space where he’d be safe. If it had taken him here, then he was finally free. His will was finally his own again.

Wiping at the tears still in his eyes, Ed started to mess with the bracelet on his wrist.

He was one of the top hackers from the year 2458, and now that he had control, it wouldn’t take him long to fully format the A.I. programmed into the bracelet.

As he worked, he played through the events that led him here.

It was supposed to be a basic transaction on the Star Net; easy money so that his brother could keep going to college. Yet from one moment to the next, he’d been sucked into a different dimension by an existence similar to a black hole. They’d called it the ‘God Space’.

For what seemed like years, or centuries really, he’d been trapped in what he’d called ‘The Villain System’.

Ed shuddered as he recalled all of the memories he still carried.

The System had forced him into deplorable acts. Forced him into cruelty, into torture, into pain and _he’d_ been the villain in all of it. Every life, every dimension, every existence.

But the worst part, the most frustrating part, was that whenever he had a true opportunity to stab, slash, or shoot to kill, the System forced him to hesitate. He’d be fed lines of dialogue just long enough to give the world’s hero time to turn the tables. Usually, that was the moment he would meet death.

Again and again, he’d die painfully. Alone and betrayed, and angry, so fucking angry. Not at the world’s protagonist exactly - though he would admit to the bitter loathing that always seemed to bubble in his chest if pressed - but at the System, at his prison, his own version of hell. And yet, it was in those moments, when the System was preparing to take him away from that world and deposit him straight into another, that Ed finally had full, unguarded control over his own body.

It’d taken him years, but he’d used those small, fleeting moments to reprogram the damn A.I. responsible for setting up his tasks, and if he dared to resist, taking control of his body and completing the tasks against his will, as well as punishing him for his defiance.

If he were an ordinary person, maybe he would have searched for clues in each new world, or cooperated with the System so that he could complete his sentence and finally be released back into his own world. But Ed knew that the System was never going to release him.

The System was using him and others like him to gain strength. Putting their minds into worlds with vast potentials, and using that mind to further the world, creating conflict and strife, before _graciously_ _allowing_ the death of the trapped mind. Once the mind is gone, the System absorbs the world that mind had created, and so on, and so on. Centuries of this same pattern, but Ed had finally gotten free. He could finally start his plan for revenge.

In his original body, Ed was a handsome man. Even when he wasn’t smiling, his mouth carried a slight curve on the left corner, gentling an already very feminine face. His gentle exterior belied what was actually inside though. When he’d first been kidnapped, he’d maintained his arrogance, his stiff sense of morality, and his kind-hearted nature… but it didn’t take very long for Ed to lose all of those things.

Years of this hell, multiple lives playing the villain in other people’s stories, and the constant betrayal and suspicion had given Ed more than just a mean streak. He’d become insidious, a master of disguises, and his desire for control was intense and all consuming. For a person who’d once treated the network like a toy to be played with, having the System turn him into a pawn in it's own sick game had awakened every black thing Ed had ever had in his heart. A thirst for violence and vengeance had dug its way into his being, his very soul.

He would have his payback on the Lord God. He even knew exactly how.

Now that he had full control of the device on his wrist, he could finally start.

If he were an ordinary person, maybe he would have searched for clues inside each world, or cooperated with the System, slowly enhancing his own strength before finding the source of the Lord God so he could destroy it.

Ed liked to think he was smarter than that.

As a genius hacker, no one knew the essence of data better than him. If it could be the world’s most orderly, most sophisticated, most stable machine, then it can also be the most chaotic. The most out of control. The most vulnerable existence.

In this virtual world, the omnipotent main god was just a set of intricate data. If he wanted to destroy it, he didn’t actually need to overwhelm it with general power. All he needed was a small mass of code, commonly known as a virus. And somewhere along the way, Ed had planned on turning himself into that virus. One that existed within the main god’s System, so that it wouldn’t be detected, couldn’t be controlled, and more importantly, couldn’t be eliminated. Compared to the main hub of the main god, he was nothing but a small coalescence of code, but he was a code that would cause permanent damage.

If he had planned this correctly, then one day, the small injuries he would cause would overlap enough to cause the main system enough harm to paralyze it. If he could keep it paralyzed long enough, he would be able to return to his world, the real world, and finally destroy it from the outside, just as he had from the inside.

He’d be able to go back to Al.

God, Ed missed his little brother.

It had been the whole reason why, when Ed had finally managed to hack into the A.I.’s System, he’d named the A.I. after the boy he remembered. The boy he loved. Alphonse.

With a collection of memories of his brother, Ed was able to give the artificial intelligence his brother’s image and his brother’s voice. What had once been responsible for issuing the tasks assigned by the Lord God – and responsible for issuing the punishments if Ed didn’t listen to it, as well as taking over his body when he wouldn’t comply willingly – would now be used for his vengeance, as well as a motivator. His goal was Al. No matter how long it took.

He knew that if he were anybody else, he would have despised the system. It would be completely normal to look at the bracelet on his wrist like a shackle keeping him restrained, but now that he’d found the key it was no longer his jailer. It was now his only fucking hope. The only thing a hacker like him could use, the only thing that ever followed him from life to life. With this, he could conquer the world.

After countless reincarnations, after completing endless tasks set by the Lord God, one life after the other with no time to rest or breathe, he was finally free.

Standing among a vast sea of stars, Ed knew that the virus he wrote to break into the A.I.’s system had finally worked.

This space, created by Al, would be his oasis. Here, he was free of the Lord God’s vigilance, and he’d be able to grow stronger in secret. A shelter, until he was strong enough to fight back.

With nimble, elegant fingers, Ed reached out for one of the stars around him, examining it closely before putting it back where he’d found it. The space was small for now, homey and charming, but it would grow as he did. It would help contain whatever power he gained from his meddling, keeping his rebellion from the Lord God’s detection.

Power in this world did not mean physical, but spiritual. Data. He’d been forced to play his part because the Lord God needed the abundance of data that each world, each life, generated by the time it led to its pre-planned conclusion. But as Ed changed the script, as he interfered and deviated from the desired outcome, all of the collected data, the power of the world, would come to him instead.

A cruel smirk stole across Edward’s elven beauty. His long blond hair framing his face, floating freely in the zero gravity.

He couldn’t wait to pollute the Lord God’s _perfect_ world.


	2. Chapter 1.1:

The next time Ed awoke, the first thing he noticed was the feel of a soft comfortable bed sunken under his weight. Above his head was a white ceiling and a gorgeous crystal lamp. The A.I. on his wrist chirped lightly at him, and when Ed brought it up to his face, the image of a smiling blond boy with short hair and a heartbreakingly familiar face stared back at him. 

“Brother, good morning.” Al greeted, grin so big, his eyes squinted. 

Ed screwed his own eyes shut tight in an attempt not to cry. Maybe that had been a bad idea.

“Brother?” The A.I. sounded worried, and Ed knew it was just his memories replaying in the bracelet’s holographic display, but he couldn’t help but smile as he looked once more into the face of his precious little brother. 

“Good morning, Al. What can you tell me about this world?” 

Cut to the chase. Go straight to business as usual and ignore the heaviness in his chest. It was the only thing Ed could do now. No matter how painful it was to see a cheap imitation of his brother instead of the real thing, Ed wouldn’t change it. Right now, it was all he had. His heart ached and it was hard to breathe, but he’d missed Al too much for way too long to undo it now.

The blond hologram nodded a bit and then seemed to look down, acting as if he were reading off some book, or tablet, or something. He’d seen this boy do that so often… fuck, he needed to breathe. 

“This body is named Edward Cobalt, 17 years old. He has two younger siblings, Rowen Cobalt, and Nicolas Cobalt. Father: Anderson Cobalt. Mother: Talia Vincent-Cobalt. The protagonist of this world is Nicolas Cobalt.” 

Ed listened to the general information, nodding his head as he looked his fill of his little brother’s young face. He missed Alphonse like a vital limb, but for now he had to focus. 

As a virus, to avoid the Lord God’s monitoring, Ed couldn’t attach himself to the main player of each dimension. As accurately measured by the new and improved Al, his best choice was to become data that sooner or later would be destroyed. This player was commonly known as cannon fodder, the poor unfortunate souls often times used to further the main plot. 

Changing the fate of cannon fodder, although unlikely to lead to the collapse of the entire dimension, would cause an error in the Lord God’s calculations. 

A series of data errors that caused more data errors, so that when he leaves this world changed behind him, it will no longer be under the Lord God’s control. Like the brain’s gray matter, although it may look okay, it is actually necrotic. And the more the necrotic area multiplies, the more damage it’ll leave in its wake. Sooner or later, the whole brain will be paralyzed. 

This was the result Edward Elric ultimately wanted. 

As he listened to Al speak of the Original’s life, he smiled coldly. 

In a twist of coincidence, he’d come to a body in the possession of his own name. He wouldn’t always be so lucky., But it would be easier to get used to, now that he was acting of his own free will. His two younger brothers were also both 16, and he was a senior in high school. Rowen, the youngest, was apparently the Original’s half-brother, but because Anderson favored his mother, Rowen was Anderson’s favorite son. Apparently, the Original’s actual younger brother died moments after birth due to hypoplasia of the heart. 

Nicolas, the second son and this world’s protagonist, was born to a woman who’d been taken in by Talia, the Original’s mother. The woman was an orphan, but she was kind hearted and always felt guilty for what she’d done behind Talia’s back. After giving birth, she fell into depression and committed suicide. The body was found by Talia. It was unknown exactly how that event affected her, but a year later, Talia jumped from a high bridge into the sea and her body was never recovered. 

Nicolas was alienated by his family during childhood, persecuted by his brother, and then finally fought back and became a commercial king. In the business world, he was known as one of its most intuitive sharks, winning countless deals and going head to head with some of the world’s greatest business men. And Edward Cobalt was just a stumbling block on the road of his life, he couldn’t even be called a proper antagonist. That title belonged to someone else. 

Anderson’s three sons, the first calm and sophisticated, the second extroverted and well liked, and the third simple and straightforward. However, the first son, who looked the most outstanding and clever on the surface, in reality was the stupidest of the three. He took care of Rowen to the point of character failure, going as far as to bully Nicolas just because Rowen asked him to. While the eccentric Anderson did nothing. Under Anderson’s careful guidance, Edward became a shield for Rowen, his loyal guard dog. 

In the end, he not only had to bear Nicolas’ rage, but even his share of the family company was given to Rowen, and he was left to die alone and dirt-fucking-poor.  

Ed really shouldn’t have expected much, it was the standard role for cannon fodder characters.  

After listening to the information in full, Ed sighed and got up, bending and twisting his body to test out its flexibility. Some small part of him still expected to feel the pull of automail on his frame, and when he didn’t find it there, he often times stumbled a bit before remembering that this wasn’t exactly his body. 

Ed could hear Al muttering as it made calculations for how to change the fate of this body’s original owner. He went to the windows and pulled the curtain to bask in the dawn sunlight. 

Standing at the window, Ed breathed in deep and let it out slowly. 

This was his body now. It would be his life until it came to an end and he was going to live like it mattered. He wouldn’t treat it like a disdainful game, or a fantasy. He had his free will and he would use it like the privilege it was. 

This was a world created by the Lord God, it was a collection of data different from the real world, the world with Alphonse waiting for him. However,  _ he _ was also a string of data at the moment; a string of code formatted to recreate a soul. To him, every world before felt no different from the real thing. The anger of betrayal, the sadness, the pain of being murdered again and again, was no less real here than it would have been were he outside of the Villain System. In fact, after so much of it, it became deeply rooted in the memory of his soul and was more profound than reality would ever be. 

He didn’t want to be a puppet for the Lord God to play around with. Since he existed here, he would do everything possible to subvert the fate of this life. 

As that thought crossed Ed’s mind, the sun hid behind the clouds, allowing the smooth glass windows to reflect the teenager’s sharply handsome face. He was surprised to find golden eyes staring back at him, though he really shouldn’t have been. His golden yellow eyes seemed to be the only trait he ever retained through every life. What he was even more surprised to find was the short golden blond hair that looked so close to his own. It wasn’t his face, not the face he knew, but it was the closest Ed had ever gotten. 

“Mister Edward, breakfast is ready. Time to get up.” A knock at the door and the house keeper’s voice started Ed. He looked away from his own golden eyes before taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what was to come. 

When he was ready, he allowed a gentle and elegant smile to overtake his features, and followed the original owner’s memories to find and change into his school uniform. It didn’t take him long to wash his face, brush his teeth, and run downstairs for breakfast. 

In the dining room, Anderson was sitting at the head of the long table reading the newspaper, Rowen sitting in a chair by his side, his head on his father’s shoulder. When Anderson went to turn the page, Rowen held out his hand and shouted that he wasn’t done yet. Anderson smiled helplessly as he used the paper to bop his son on the nose. 

That kind of tenderness, did Edward ever receive it? Would the original Edward have ever thought about that himself? After all, he’d been brainwashed by his father all his life to adore the youngest son. All of the best things belonged to the youngest. Taking care of Rowen was Edward’s top priority. It was all such bullshit.

Take care, huh? Ed would naturally take care of his little brother Rowen.

A smirk stole over Ed’s expression before he was able to tamp it down into the gentle smile Edward was known for when it came to Rowen. He took a seat beside his father and casually glanced at Nicolas, whose head was down, lost in thoughts that Ed couldn’t even begin to guess. 

“Edward, drink a glass of milk. It’s the only way you’ll grow taller.” Anderson’s personal assistant, Roy Mustang came out of the kitchen, a cup of steaming milk held in his hand. 

Ed’s smile became sharper, his golden eyes quickly flashing with a dangerous light. He’d almost forgotten, his current opponent was not only the protagonist, Nicolas Cobalt. There was also his right-hand man, Roy Mustang. Without him, Nicolas wouldn’t have accomplished so much success in the span of just ten years. 

Basically – he was Nicolas’ biggest cheat code. His biggest asset. 

That was fine though. Ed could handle them both.


	3. Chapter 1.2:

Because of Anderson’s fine genes, all three Cobalt sons were handsome in their own right, but as the protagonist of this world, Nicolas was the one who stood out the most. A flawless face with masculine features, deep dark eyes that seemed veiled in mystery, messy dirty blond hair that always looked artful, and skin so smooth it looked like white silk. All of it put together made Nicolas look like a carefully crafted work of art. Perfect from any angle viewed. 

Compared to him, Edward’s features were slightly dull. All but his eyes and his hair. Like pure melted gold, Ed’s eyes alone made up for the gap in beauty. With a sharp gaze and a penetrating stare, when he looked at someone, they wouldn’t know what to do or how to react. He had the kind of eyes that hooked people in and made their heart skip a beat. While his hair, as short as it currently was, maintained a light blond color that drew the eye and glowed like the sun. 

As the, in every sense of the word but one, deuteragonists, Mustang and Rowen’s appearances were similar, in other words, extremely impeccable. It was like they were carved from the same stone but in different colors, only, Roy’s soft looking, ear length black hair, delicate pair of thin rimmed glasses, gentle demeanor and friendly smile seemed to mask a strong and dangerous aura. 

On the surface, Mustang was an elite assistant, the face of innocence and sophisticated grace. But in reality, he was at the helm of the Mustang Conglomerate, a dangerous and notorious British crime family. Because of his childhood attachment to Nicolas’ mother, he’d come to take care of the son of his enemy. Cobalt family was very rich, in Japan, they can even be regarded as a first-class family, but it could not be compared to the fortune of Britain’s Mustang family. A kitty cat and a lion, the difference between the two worlds was akin to the distance of heaven and earth. 

In Europe, the Mafia had power and connections, and Mustang was a top-ranked family in the arms business around the world. Such a strong character, yet now he was masquerading as the personal assistant to Anderson Cobalt, usually treated like a glorified nanny. Ed really couldn’t figure out what was going on in the stupid bastard’s mind to put up with all of it. 

All because of some second-rate childhood memories? Could it be that Nicolas’ mother was the only sun in his dark world, and when she died, the beam of sunshine remained immortalized in her only son Nicolas? Did he want to protect Nicolas to fulfil some kind of promise? Ed’s curiosity was fleeting, but the fact that it existed at all was interesting.

No matter how ridiculous these speculations were, the fact was that he was here to stay. Ed no longer wanted to delve into that line of thought, and slowly took a sip of the milk, only to grimace and spit it straight back into the cup. Oh fuck, that’s nasty. 

He ignored Mustang’s narrowed eyes on him as he got up with the glass of milk and dumped the whole thing into the sink. While he was up, he fixed himself a strong black tea. He was lucky the Original liked tea at all, because he was not going to be drinking the damn milk even if it killed him. 

Ed, Nicolas, and Mustang quietly ate their breakfast, while Anderson and Rowen ate and laughed occasionally, the atmosphere between them seemingly warm and harmonious. Those two people were the real father and son, everyone else was just superfluous. If the previous Edward could have seen through this earlier, he would never have had such a tragic ending. 

When that thought popped into his head, Ed’s mouth pulled upwards in a slightly mocking smile. Without much thought, he glanced quickly up at Mustang, before turning back to his food. 

Roy’s heart banged hard against his ribcage twice when the gentle and handsome boy suddenly looked at him with an obviously evil twinkle in his eye. He was a little stunned, but when he looked back, the boy had already turned his head away, concentrating on his toast and eggs. 

After breakfast, Roy, as usual, sent the three children to school. No matter how he felt in his heart, he always treated all three children equally, but because Rowen was the most lively and cheerful, they looked like they were the closest. 

Ed kept his eyes closed in the car, while Nicolas also remained quiet. Rowen was the only one who spoke with Roy. He was seeming concerned about their father’s daily life, but he always inadvertently inquired about corporate affairs. When speaking to Anderson’s beloved youngest son, Roy naturally answered honestly. 

High school life was more than just a little boring for Ed. Complex homework question were a piece of cake for a genius hacker with a really fucking high IQ. He’d passed his first two classes by falling asleep at his desk, but was startled away by a sudden loud noise from outside. 

Ed opened his eyes to see snowflakes floating outside the window. 

His mind stuttered a bit. Now was summer time. The weather was much too hot for it, how could there be snow outside? 

When Ed took a closer look though, he found the answer. It wasn’t snowflakes at all. What had originally looked like snow was in fact many small pieces of debris, dumped from the room upstairs to give the impression of a snowy scene that was actually very spectacular. Ed took notice of the many students who were squeezed into the corridor to watch, and Ed was pulled out there too by his buddies. They pointed down to the ground, and the silhouette standing in the falling snow.

“All his textbooks were destroyed. That bastard actually forgot he was an illegitimate child and wanted to stand on even footing with you and Rowen. What a joke. I really don’t know who gave him such a dumb idea.” One of his buddies said. 

He might not know, but Ed did. It was nothing more than a younger brother’s petty jealousy. When a classmate had an argument with Nicolas over a girl, resulting in all of the girls in class taking Nicolas’ side, Rowen became jealous. As the middleman, and Rowen’s protector, the Lord God had ordered the original Edward to teach Nicolas a lesson. 

Destroying his books, splashing water in his face, verbal abuse, gang fights, and an endless stream of pranks and bullying seemed to dog Nicolas’ steps and it was all orchestrated behind the scenes by Edward himself. A fact Nicolas was not entirely blind to. 

Ed watched the figure standing stubbornly on the road, and when Nicolas’ cold eyes looked back Ed smiled. He saw Nicolas’ hands ball into fists, his rage evident in every line of his body. 

Once upon a time, Ed had had sympathy for people like Nicolas. The underdogs, the ones no one expected anything from… but he’s been too long at this to believe in ‘sympathy’ anymore. Everyone had the potential to be evil, no one was fully and inherently good. 

No one but Al. 

Even Ed himself had become jaded, but he’d embraced that fact with open arms. 

If Ed were anyone else, he’d likely go for the safest route and try to repair his relationship with the world’s protagonist. Try to win favor so that life wouldn’t be so bad riding on someone else’s coat tails. But Ed had too much pride and a devastating sense of independence. After so many years having his free will taken away, he was going to win this game under his own power, no matter what he had to do to get there. He’d never again force himself to cater to the whims of others. 

On top of which, to be attached to the protagonist would change the fate of the original Edward, but Ed’s own fate would be dominated by the protagonist, which meant returning right back to being the Lord God’s puppet, and how was that any different from the past? Fuck that. And fuck Nicolas Cobalt. 

The only thing he couldn’t do, was kill Nicolas. As the lead character in this little drama, if Ed killed Nicolas, the world would collapse, and the Lord God would pay close attention to the data anomalies and eventually track him down. Although his Mind Space (as Ed had taken to calling the vast array of stars he’d claimed as his own) kept him hidden from the Lord god, any misstep would result in exposure and elimination. He had to play his cards right, and work on a butterfly effect. 

One small thing, to change the outcome of everything else. 

The only way he’d be able to do that, would be to change the original Edward’s fate. Cause enough of a data disorder, but not let it led to the collapse of the world. Keep the protagonist alive, keep the world alive, but change it beyond recognition until it no longer resembled the main god’s original plan. 

The next step in that plan, of course was just around the corner. 

Ed turned away from the window and back to his classes, and in the blink of an eye, the school day was over. 

As soon as he was outside the building, Ed opened his black uniform jacket, pulling the white button-up shirt out of his pants and loosening the tie hanging around his neck. He ran a hand over his short sunlight hair, missing the feel of long soft locks, as he headed for the sleek black business car parked on the side of the road. Ed could feel the stares of countless girls as he passed them by, and he almost shuddered in revulsion. 

“Edward, you are very popular in school, do you have a girlfriend?” Mustang opened the car door for him, his smile just a tad bit mocking. 

Ed wanted to gag. 

Before the main god trapped him in this interdimensional space, Ed hadn’t been the least bit interested in sex with anyone, much less women. He’d been much too focused on making enough money to keep his brother in college and happy. But ever since being stuck in the Villain System, Ed had been forced to compete for the protagonist’s women, and sometimes do even worst things to those poor souls. Ed mentally shivered in disgust. 

No. If he ever decided to pursue anything, if he ever had curiosities about sex again, he wouldn’t ever touch a woman. God knows that now, even if one hundred women stood naked in front of him, he wouldn’t even be able to get it up. 

Mustang’s little teasing comment made the disgust with himself rise back up his throat like bile and Edward frowned, a cold glare leveled on the raven-haired nanny. 

Roy was taken by surprise. Those were not the eyes of a weak, naïve youth. 

However, before Roy could focus on that thought, Ed had shifted his eyes away and spoke faintly, “Go, we don’t have to wait for Row.” Rowen had skipped the last class, PE, and had left a fair bit earlier than everyone else. 

Roy nodded, starting the car and driving away, but as soon as they neared an alley down the main road, Ed spoke up. “Stop here. I wanna check on something.” 

The car slowed and parked on the side of the street, but Ed didn’t bother getting out, he just rolled down the window, one hand dangling out and a soft looking smile aimed at the mouth of the alley. 

Flanked by two tall skyscrapers, the alley was dark and still. Large trash cans emitted strong smells that attracted many stray cats and dogs. 

Suddenly a muffled thud could be heard from deeper into the alley, a shadow crashing into a trash can and then falling to the ground. It laid there, twitching in pain. A wild cat that was hidden in the trash can yowled loudly and fled on silent paws. 

After seeing the shadow’s face more clearly, Roy’s entire demeanor suddenly changed. He wanted to immediately get out and rescue the boy, but was stopped by Ed’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave him. He can’t die.” The young man’s tone was easy, but his hand was surprisingly strong, holding Roy in place even as he attempted to break away. 

He had no choice. Roy took his hand off the door handle and pretended to smile without a care. 

Nicolas seemed to want to fight back, but before he could get up again, a tall man stomped on his back. A few people with dyed hair and tattoos walked up to him and rummaged in his pockets, taking anything valuable before giving in a fast, ruthless kick to the stomach. All four men laughed as they walked away. 

This type of scene wasn’t uncommon in the hustle and bustle of a big city, most passers-by almost couldn’t afford the slightest bit of sympathy. Instead, they were just grateful it wasn’t them this time. Ed, as the instigator of this little show, exposed a small satisfied smile. 

It had originally been Edward who’d hired those goons, for the purpose of teaching Nicolas a small lesson in respecting his betters, but Ed didn’t see any reason to change the script just yet. Instead, he’d come to watch the drama unfold, and more importantly, brought the protagonist’s God given protector to see the show too. 

Roy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to cover the slowly growing fury on his face. The eldest son was really not afraid of death… to do this to someone under Roy Mustang’s protection. 

Nicolas staggered, trying to get up, then bent over to pick up his fallen bag. Roy’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, watching carefully as the boy fumbled a bit before he actually managed to get ahold of it and finally pull himself upright. He spit a wad of spit and blood into the trash can and made his way out of the alley, but the second he saw the black car, and Ed’s elegantly smiling face in the open window, his scowl turned dark and ferocious. 

“You!” Nicolas managed to squeeze out between his clenched teeth. 

“Yep, yep.” Ed chirped, nodding casually. 

Nicolas made to rush forward, fists balled and ready to punch Ed’s smug looking face, but was pushed back by the door suddenly opening before him. He hit the ground hard on his ass, and the sharp yelp had Roy out of the car in seconds. 

Ed walked slowly to Nicolas’ side, bent down a bit, and looked him up and down with a calculated teasing glint in his eyes. Roy stood close by to prevent Ed from attacking any further, his own anger tightly restrained… for now. 


	4. Chapter 1.3:

Nicolas wanted to rage at Edward. He wanted to scream and punch and kick, but just as he was about to push himself up, he was kicked away and he could no longer hold down the bile. 

The original owner of this body fell prey to Rowen Cobalt’s calculations, lost his identity as a Cobalt son and all the family property. His life instantly fell into an abyss so dark, the only way out was suicide, just like his mother. Especially when the protagonist became a business tycoon and black balled Edward until the man couldn’t find a decent job anywhere in the country. Death was a mercy in the end. 

After receiving this body and knowing its fate, not only did Ed feel no sympathy for Nicolas at all, but just not killing the other boy felt like a powerful act of self-control. If Roy hadn’t grabbed onto his shoulder, Ed was sure he would have kicked Nicolas a few more times. 

“Edward.” The tone was sharp, a warning. “Don’t bully your poor younger brother.” He’d softened his tone a bit, trying for comforting and kindly, but only just missing that mark. 

Ed didn’t mind. He brushed the hand off his shoulder and slowly walked to Nicolas’ side again. Nicolas couldn’t find the strength to rise, so he glared daggers up at Ed from his spot on the ground. 

“Do you hate me?” Ed asked softly, head tilting in question. 

In response, Nicolas spat out bloody saliva at his feet. 

Ed took a step to the side to avoid it, but placed one foot on Nicolas’ chest, sneering down at the beaten boy. “You actually hate me? What right do you think you have to hate me? Without my mother’s support and care, would your orphan mother with her basic education and meager living conditions, ever have graduated from a top-tier school or found a job in the Cobalt company? Taking home hundreds of thousands a year in salary? My mother treated yours like a biological daughter, and how did she return the favor? Climbing into my father’s bed, having a child with him, choosing to kill herself in my mother’s bath? Did she think killing herself was an act of atonement? Well, whatever it was she wanted, she obviously got it, because my mother followed in her footsteps, leaving me to face the world alone. What about me, Nicky? Who should I hate?” 

Ed’s expression was a cloudy sky with thunder rumbling in the distance. His eyes cold and hard, his breaths ragged. His voice hoarse with anger and hatred all his own. 

Nicolas was so frightened by the sudden display of open emotion that for a long time, he couldn’t tare his eyes away. Roy’s heart, that had originally wanted to deck the pompous elder son, suddenly squeezed with a deep empathy. 

Before he’d come to this place, he had investigated Nicolas’ situation in the Cobalt household. He’d felt that Nicolas was being unfairly wronged, but he’d never bothered to look at things from Edward’s perspective. 

Now as he stood there listening to the boy’s outpouring of emotions, he suddenly thought that the greatest victim in this story was actually Edward’s mother, Talia Vincent-Cobalt. As well as Talia’s abandoned child, who’s pain and hatred had just as much right to exist as Nicolas’. 

Are children from a legitimate marriage automatically happier? Roy, as an illegitimate child himself, had never considered the difference. 

The air was stagnate for a moment as Ed slowly calmed himself. When he opened his mouth again, his voice was soft. “If it were you in my situation, ask yourself, how would you feel?” 

What would he feel? 

Hate. 

Monstrous, all-consuming hate. 

Nicolas quietly clenched his fists, his eyes giving away the mix of anger and confusion he was surely feeling inside. 

Ed sighed deeply. His expression slaking and once again adopting the calm and elegant demeanor he was known for. He moved away and scowled, before it was quickly swept away again. “The person you should hate isn’t me, but Anderson Cobalt. He was the one who killed your mother in the end.” Without a glance back, he turned to Mustang and waved a hand. “Let’s go.” 

Roy hesitated. “What about Nicolas? Don’t you think it wise to call an ambulance or send him to the hospital?” Roy was worried for the boy, but he had always put on this show of being a nice and good man, so he wasn’t afraid of Edward seeing through his worry. 

“He’s got tough skin. He won’t die. He can’t.” Ed gave a faint and very obviously fake laugh, the look in his eyes making Roy’s breath hitch. 

The car slowly pulled away, leaving Nicolas’ confused and lonely figure on the side of the street. He still held bitter hatred for Edward, but the loathing for his father was slowly beginning to outweigh it. In that moment, he made a vow to himself. One day he would destroy his father, destroy all of Cobalt. As for Edward, tearing down that asshole’s pride would be enough. 

Roy seemed to be focused on the road, but in reality, his attention was constantly shifting to secretly glance at Edward Cobalt. Right then, his thoughts about the teenager were more complex than they’d ever been. There was still distaste for the hateful child, but mixed with it was the sympathy and a bit of understanding. 

“Edward, although Nicolas’ mother…” He paused, unsure what exactly he was trying to say. “… I’m sorry. About your mother. But Nicolas has done nothing wrong. Can’t you be a better man to him? As the saying goes, don’t burn any bridges. After all, he is your brother. It’s disgraceful to fight against each other.” He’d thought to find someone to ‘take care’ of the oldest son, but now he’d completely given up on the idea. Why lay the blame squarely on a young child’s feet? 

Although he’d exercised every avenue he’d had, Roy hadn’t been able to find out the secret of Talia’s death. The father’s cover up of the events of that year were too good, and the dead were quietly pushed aside and buried. During the funeral, Rowen had expertly displayed his acting skills, crying like the heartbreak was going to kill him and completely fooling everyone around him. It wasn’t like Talia would have survived much longer anyways, not with the acute leukemia she had. If anything, all she’d have had was a few more months to live.

It didn’t matter, the event had become one of Cobalt family’s tightest held secrets. Only Anderson, Rowen, and now Ed knew, and Ed’s knowledge had come from the information gathered from invading the main god’s database. 

“He’s done nothing wrong, but I have?” Ed asked, an eyebrow lifted in amusement. 

Roy was silent a moment, then said, “You always bully Nicolas. Are you not afraid that he’ll hate you? After all, he is also a son of Cobalt, he’s qualified to inherit the company. It doesn’t matter that he is currently being suppressed, in the future that’ll go away and then it wouldn’t be difficult for him to pressure you instead. It’s better to have more allies than enemies.” 

Roy was slipping. If he was worried about keeping his cover, he’d never say such a thing to Edward. Ed was the most legitimate son of the Cobalt family, and was the most qualified to inherit the Cobalt group, but Anderson clearly didn’t think that should be the case. As a bystander, it was easy to see that Anderson’s attitude towards Rowen was clearly different from the way he treated the other two brothers. With Rowen, Anderson showered him in love. If Rowen was interested in inheriting the company, Anderson would not object. 

And Rowen had long ago come to the conclusion that the company was his. So much so, that poor Ed, although he was such a good brother to Rowen, was only treated like an extremely useful tool. Yet, Nicolas, with his bullheaded stubborn streak, would never accept Edward, even if he tried to make peace and bury the hatchet between them. 

At these unbidden thoughts, Roy could feel his pity for Edward suddenly growing. When you look at the three Cobalt brothers in that perspective, Edward was truly the most pathetic. Nicolas had Roy to look after him, Rowen had Anderson, but who did Edward have, if not himself? 

Ed wasn’t sure what Roy was thinking to put that stupid look of pity on his face, but he could make a good guess and he didn’t care. He chuckled into his fist and waved the thought away. “I don’t intent to go after Cobalt group. So even if he hates me, it wouldn’t change a thing.” 

Roy was surprised a moment, quickly asking, “You don’t want Cobalt? Edward, what do you mean?”

“The literal meaning.” Ed glanced at Roy briefly before looking back out the window, he didn’t bother explaining further. 

\--

Nicolas returned home at nearly nine p.m, opening the door to see Roy standing by the floor window smoking, his usually messy black hair combed back, revealing a handsome and refined face. He inhaled slow and steady, before turning to look at Nicolas. Once that breath was released, the smoke curled around his strong features, the picture making Nicolas feel some fear, but mostly worship. 

“Uncle, I’m back.” He closed the door behind him and lowered his voice. Nicolas had no real understanding of Roy Mustang’s true identity. The man had simply appeared one day and said he was friends with Nicolas’ mother in the orphanage. He said they had loved each other like siblings, so he’d come specifically to take care of Nicolas. But Roy had a powerful, dangerous aura about him, and Nicolas had long ago guessed that his uncle wasn’t just an ordinary person. 

“How are your injuries?” Roy asked, snuffing out his cigarette. 

“Once he got your message, Dr. Marco immediately came to check on me. I have a cracked hand bone, and some bruising.” Nicolas held up his cast covered left hand, teeth clenched. “Sooner or later, I’ll stomp all over Cobalt group and make Edward and everyone else pay for what they’re doing to me.” 

Listening to the boy threaten his enemies, Roy usually felt nothing. But this time was different. As soon as Nicolas said Edward’s name, Roy couldn’t help but frown even as he kept his silence. 

Somewhere else in the house, Rowen knocked on Ed’s door. 

“Big Brother, are you the one that hurt the bastard today? You’re really worthy of being my big brother.” Rowen came up behind Ed and softly touched his shoulder, the gesture intimate and familial. Ed wanted to throw a punch. Being called such a thing by a creature as vile as Rowen made Ed’s skin crawl. 

Rowen would never be Al, and so Ed would never treat him as such. 

Jerking his shoulder from under Rowen's hand, Ed replied. “I set up the fight.” It was clipped and cold and it obviously took the youngest brother by surprise. Not that he let it show on his face for long. 

As Ed kept typing on the laptop, Rowen tried again

“Big brother, you know what would be much better for us? You could find a way to send that bastard away from here.” He sounded eager and pushy, and Ed inwardly sneered. 

It was here where the original Edward failed more than just about anywhere else. He orchestrated all of Nicolas’ downfalls at the whim of Rowen. And Rowen played him like a drum, making Edward march to his beat with nothing more than a smile and a suggestion. Not only had Edward managed to get Nicolas sent to America, but he also hired some drug traffickers to get Nicolas addicted to something. If not for Roy Mustang coming to the rescue and forcing Nicolas into detox and rehab, Nicolas would have died in a ditch somewhere, probably overdosed. As a result though, all of the protagonist's ire and retribution fell on Edward's shoulders, while the real villain Rowen hung onto Nicolas' coattails, living out a prosperous and comfortable life. 

Ed wasn't about to follow that path. 

“If you want him gone so badly, get rid of him yourself. I don't have time for your games, I have work to do.” Ed typed out a string of code which flashed only once before disappearing and taking everything else with it, leaving the screen a stark black that reflected Ed's blank face.

This time, Rowen couldn't mask his surprise or his anger. Ed was sure the other boy was cursing him out in his head. Whatever. It wouldn't matter soon enough.

“What do you have to do that's more important than me? You usually don't care about the Cobalt Group.”

Oh so that's it. Rowen was worried about Ed taking the company out from under him. He didn't need to worry. 

“I'm applying to a school abroad. I'm going to the US.” Ed wanted to smirk as he saw Rowen's face relax, then scrunch up in confusion. 

“Why would you do that? Aren't you going to school locally?”

Ed didn't bother to answer. He placed a hand on the young boy's back and began pushing him out of the room, much to the younger boy's protests. 

“It doesn't matter. I'm tired and I need to sleep. Goodnight, Rowen.” When the boy was finally out, Ed closed the door on his face and finally cracked a smile. He could picture the look of indignant rage on that piece of shit's face. 

Screw it. Ed was going to do what he wanted for the first time in so so many years. Nothing was going to stop him, especially not Rowen Cobalt. 


	5. Chapter 1.4:

As a hacker, his hobby involved looking for useful information just for fun, and this time, Edward had found it. 

As he went back to his computer, he read over the paperwork he'd found. 

It was Tilda Vincent-Cobalt's last will. The original version. 

Unlike what had been read during her wake, this will stated that all assets be given to her eldest son. In other words, she had cut the youngest, Rowen Cobalt, out of her will completely. If Edward hadn't already known the truth, he would have been surprised to learn that Tilda Vincent-Cobalt only had one living son in her life. 

Rowen Cobalt was another woman's child. 

It wasn't a revelation, it had been in the introduction given by Al when he’d first awakened, but with this information, there was a lot of things Ed could do to correct this world's mistakes. 

None of which, he would be doing. 

He was a big fan of the idea of letting Rowen dig his own grave before Ed buried him in it. 

However, what was even more incriminating was the fact that, once upon a time, Tilda had doted on her youngest son. Whether by the influence of her husband, or just fondness for the smallest creature, she had loved the youngest the most. Yet the will told a different story. And not even a week after the will was filed with the lawyer, Tilda decided to jump into the sea? What was the real story here? Had Tilda Vincent-Cobal really killed herself? Who had tried to delete the will and why had the changes never been implemented? As it stood, everything had been left to the youngest with the unspoken understanding that his father, Anderson, would leave the company in Edward's hands. 

The original owner was, of course, very suspicious of the will. But Anderson calmed his doubts. Even Tilda's parents, the Vincents had been uneasy about the will, but had been much more outspoken about it. Though they loved the youngest son, they felt it unfair to leave the eldest with nothing. 

Anderson calmed then quickly with the promise of Edward getting the Cobalt Group, and as soon as they were calmed, Anderson had talked the original Edward into alienating his grandparents. All the while Nicolas took trips to see them every month, reaping the rewards of being the favorite grandchild. 

The original owner had been confused and angry, but his inaction had spoken more for his weak nature than just about anything else. No wonder this body had died useless and alone. Destitute. 

Ed shook his head of such thoughts and closed down the will. Sooner or later, he would gain far more than what should have originally belonged to this body. 

\--

As soon as Rowen learned that Ed was dead set on going abroad, he'd sped up his own plans. Framing Nicolas for the theft of nearly $3,000 worth of property from their classroom. 

The parents of the victims had all gone to the Cobalt company to speak to Anderson, shaming the man into taking a belt to the middle son's back. And just like that, Rowen's goal was accomplished. 

“I didn't do it! Edward framed me! You have to believe me, Uncle!” Nicolas lay on his stomach on his bed, his back a mess of bleeding scars. one hand was clenched in his pillow while his other hand held tight to Roy's sleeve. Roy looked on with hard eyes. 

“I know you didn't. I believe you.” He tried to sooth, running a careful hand through unruly hair. It seemed to work, because Nicolas was soon asleep. Fitfully whimpering like a child having a nightmare. 

Roy did believe Nicolas hadn't done it, but neither did he believe this to be something Edward would do.

All the times before, Edward had come at Nicolas with no fear of retribution, nor concern that his actions would be reprimanded. Edward was much too proud to take shots at someone in secret. This was more an act of a backstabbing weasel like Rowen. 

Roy had no plans on explaining that to Nicolas though. He didn't plan to coddle the boy all his life, the kid would have to learn to stand for himself. There were many lowlife people like Rowen in the business world and Nicolas needed to learn how to spot the snakes before they strike. 

As Roy left Nicolas' room, he heard a door down the hall open. Edward stepped out, his casual stance not alarming nor threatening. 

“Preparing yourself to fight for Nicolas’ honor?” The young man's eyebrow rose, as Roy walked closer.

He was about to deny it when Edward gave a slight shake of his head. With a small motion, Edward moved back and invited Roy into his room. Roy followed. 

“You can sit over there.” Edward said casually, pointing to a sofa by the far wall, the floor lamp casting a warm orange light and giving the space a relaxing feel. Even the pillows on the sofa, all dipped in constant use, gave a homey feel. 

“You mind if I smoke?” Roy asked as he pulled out a pack, tapping one out. The question was merely a formality. Being who he was, Roy was much too used to doing what he wanted, and the comfortable feel if the room was bringing out his natural personality much too easily. 

“I mind.” Edward replied as he crossed the distance between them and snatched the cigarette right out of Roy's mouth. Crushing it between his fingers. The smoke curling between pale digits instantly capturing Roy's attention. 

He froze. 

Never, not since he'd taken over the Mustang group, had anyone disrespected him so casually. For whatever reason, the show if defiance instantly interested Roy. He leaned his forehead on his palm and laughed. 

Edward paid him no mind, returning to the computer desk as if nothing had happened. He took a sip of the strong coffee still on the desk. He grimaced at the cold nasty flavor before tossing the crushed cigarette into the cup.

Edward didn't lift his head from the keyboard as he spoke. “I wasn't the one who set Nicolas up.” 

Roy sobered a bit. Leaning back to get more comfortable. “I know. I didn't come here to accuse you.” in truth, he'd come to comfort the boy. Ever since the day Edward had opened up and showed a sliver of dark vulnerability, Roy couldn't help but watch him. Sympathy was part of it, but there was more there that Roy didn't even want to contemplate at this point. 

“Good.” Edward's head came up and his chair turned to face Roy. His legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned back. “Then you should know who the culprit is. I also wanted to inform you that I'll be going abroad.”

Instantly, Roy went from a comfortable slouch to a stiff and careful posture. “Where are you going?”

Edward's eyebrow rose at the tone, but he dismissed it. “I'll be going with Nicolas to America. But I'll be going to MIT.” He paused, tapping his toe in contemplation before uncrossing his legs, planting his feet, and resting his elbows on his knees. Intense golden eyes looked into Roy's, and Roy could feel his breath hitch. “You know, the country's security is really poor. Drug abuse is very common. You best keep an eye on Nicolas, if you don't want him going astray under someone else's guidance.”

Roy stiffened. His own expression closing off. “The decision for Nicolas to leave was Anderson's. What does that have to do with me?”

He caught the fleeting smirk on Edward's face just before the young man turned on his chair, hand going for the computer mouse. 

As soon as it moved, the dark screen lightened, revealing a very familiar picture. 

Roy's eyes widened as he saw a younger version of himself, being hugged from behind by a beautiful older girl. They were both grinning ear to ear and standing in front of and old white wood home. Fuck, that had been the only time in his life where he found warmth and kindness. And all of it was taken away, along with her, when she died. 

“Before you were adopted by the Mustang family, you lived in an orphanage. Nicolas’ mom lived there at around the same time, and you loved her like an elder sister. Didnt you.” there was a hint of mocking smugness on Edward's face as he laid the truth bare, but Roy couldn't feel the nearly ever-present anger. In fact, that haughty little look was very attractive. “You're feelings must have been deep for you to come here just for her son. Would you really leave your  _ nephew _ to fend for himself?”

Ed needed to tread lightly here. Though he knew all about who Roy Mustang really was, he wasn't about to tell the man the truth. Roy was here under a false identity, masquerading as a man adopted by a British couple, which was also his excuse for associating with Anderson Cobalt. 

The only reason he was putting on this little show now, was to make sure Roy Mustang kept his distance. He was a powerful man, and if he wanted to make things difficult for Ed, he could with a snap of his fingers. There was also the fact that, right now, Ed was too weak to butt-heads with the protagonist just yet. He needed time and space to grow and develop his own power. It was the only way he would change the fate of this body. 

For as long as he's been trapped in the Villain Program, his greatest weapon and asset had been locked in his head. Many of the worlds he has encountered had only developed primitive technology. With all of the knowledge he possessed, Edward could develop some software or write a program or two and make millions. It wouldn't take long for him to become unbeatable. Not with his wisdom. 

Roy stared at the picture, then he sighed, his stiff body deflating like a balloon. He'd been wrong about Edward Cobalt. The boy couldn't be as simple or stupid as he'd made himself out to be, if he’d managed to uncover a truth like this. 

Ed wasn't done though. With an ironic little smile, Ed landed the final blow. “Were you too young to remember the nice woman who volunteered at that orphanage. Ms. Vincent, wasn't it? She'd visit every week with gifts and food for all of the kids. New clothes, toys, food… all of it came from my mother, Tilda Vincent… Cobalt.”

Having to spend so many years labeled the Villain, Ed decided that his revenge would be living each life at the highest level of morality. What if Tilda Vincent-Cobalt hadn't killed Nicolas’ mother? Or that Tilda herself was likely killed by Anderson Cobalt. He didn't have to lay it out for Roy. Let the man feel guilty for forgetting the first adult to ever offer him some form of kindness. 

Roy couldn't speak for a long time. After a weighty silence, he finally spoke. “I… I'm sorry I…” 

The shock had numbed him, Ed could tell. “What do you have to be sorry for? You came here, and you observed. You helped Nicolas where you could.” Ed shrugged, knowing his words were just driving the knife deeper. 

Roy's gaze was pained. “But, you-” 

Ed cut him off. Again startling the other man with his sheer audacity. “I don't need your help. I am not reliant on  _ your _ good will, or anyone else's.” 

And wasn’t that sobering. This child had his mother taken from him and was left with nothing, and then he was used by his youngest sibling to torture and bully the middle child, and there was no doubt that Anderson Cobalt will end up leaving Edward with nothing at all. Everyone had done wrong by this boy. Even Roy himself. 

He'd only been 5 when he was adopted by the Mustang family, yet Ms. Vincent had continued to look after his sister. Going as far as to take the woman into her home and help her start her life. Yet his sister had repaid that kindness by sleeping with Tilda Vincent's husband, destroying her family, and having a child with him. Leading to not only her own death, but also indirectly causing the death of Tilda as well. 

Roy wasn’t without guilt. Not only did he never care for Tilda’s child, but he also toyed with the idea of eliminating that child when Nicolas told him that his sister was forced to kill herself by Tilda Vincent-Cobalt. 

If he’d been in Edward’s shoes, he’d have undoubtedly despised everyone involved. 

Roy ran a hand across his face and stopped that train of thought on its tracks. 

“Don’t look so guilty. I am not someone who needs to be coddled.” Ed stood from the computer chair and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up to expose a sliver of his stomach. Roy’s heartbeat faltered for only a moment, before Edward’s arms were back down and he walked to the door. Pulling it open he gestured for Roy to leave. 

“It’s getting late. You should go. Don’t forget to clean up your mess.” He nodded to the cup of cold coffee where Roy’s cigarette had ended up when Edward snatched it away. 

Roy couldn’t help but smile as he picked up the ruined drink and left. 

He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping that night. 

\--

The two oldest Cobalt brothers left to go abroad, one to MIT and the other to a Private High School to finish out his senior year. 

Not long after, their father’s personal assistant, Roy Mustang, quit his job. 

A year and a half later, the IT industry was thrown into a tailspin with the sudden emergence of a company called Universal Alchemy Tech. UAT launched a new Fully-Immersive software, and an online game called ‘Overlord’ exclusively for the new system, allowing someone to dive into a new world as if it were reality. It didn’t even take a month for them to become the most sought after items worldwide. With the release of FIVR (Fully Immersive Virtual Reality) helmets, a new era of gaming was created. 

With ‘Overlord’ and ‘FIVR Helmets’, Universal Alchemy skyrocketed to the top of the industry, accumulating rapid wealth. It became a household name, and in a years time, would be featured on Forbes Magazine as the Tech industry’s dark horse. 

Because the FIVR Helmet’s technology was much more advanced than anything created so far, no one could reverse-engineer, or create their own games for the system, leading to an even higher rise to the top for Universal Alchemy. Everyone in the IT industry wanted a piece of the genius who had created the FIVR gear, but not only could the creator not be found, Universal Alchemy’s CEO was also unknown and untraceable. 

Somewhere, Ed sat down with a cup of coffee and the hologram of his brother, and smiled as he watched the stock market rise. 


	6. Chapter 1.5:

Roy remained emotionless as he looked into the room where his nephew was being held. 

Detox had not been kind to the boy. His body was thin, almost to the bone, and his skin was ash white, almost too pale to be alive. He was handcuffed to the bed with thick padded cuffs, usually found in hospitals. Only, this wasn’t a hospital. 

With a sigh, Roy opened the door and walked in. He was wearing an expensive navy blue suit, his jet black hair combed back revealing a sharp but handsome face, while his eyes were narrow and dangerous. This was a look far different from the persona he’d presented during his stint as a personal assistant. 

“I’ll let the nurse help you take a bath.” He took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped at the cold sweat on his nephew’s forehead. 

Nicolas licked his dry, chapped lips, face gaunt and strained with pain. In a numb voice, he tried to speak. “Uncle. Edward framed me. I remember, that woman. I’d seen her before, she was with Edward in a bar drinking Bourbon Whiskey. I’m sure of it, he told that woman to do this to me!” 

Roy knew the story. Nicolas, now a sophomore in college had walked into a bar a few months ago and gotten involved with a beautiful woman. She’d given him a cigarette laced with strong drugs, and it didn’t even take one deep inhale for Nicolas to be addicted. 

It had gone against everything Roy had taught the boy, but if Nicolas had one fatal weakness, it was beautiful women. Whenever a goddess appeared, he’d undoubtedly fail. 

When the first signs of drug addiction had manifested, it had already been too late. Nicolas had had to come all the way to Europe to plead for his Uncle’s help. 

Roy maintained his calm facade, though his heart seethed in anger. He tossed the handkerchief into the trash and stalked out of the room, not willing to look his nephew in the face, least he punch the kid. 

The anger wasn’t because he’d heard Nicolas complain, no Roy had had ample opportunity to get used to that, instead it was because of hatred, despair, and disappointment. He’d warned that damned brat a thousand times not to accept anything handed to him by a stranger. He’d even sent out bodyguards to secretly protect the idiot, but to no avail. Bodyguards weren’t full-time nannies, they couldn’t dig into their employer’s information. If Nicolas was fooled by another pretty woman, there wasn’t much they could do but watch as it happened. 

Nicolas had held the very knife that stabbed him. 

Roy resisted the urge to wash his hands after touching the boy, and called for the caretakers to come help Nicolas into a bath. Once he was back in the room, he sat on the sofa and decided to push a little bit more. In a cold voice, he spoke. “Don’t be an idiot. Who do you really think did it?” 

He already knew the score, he’d known it for a while now, but he wasn’t about to spell it out for the stupid boy. If he couldn’t even see who his real enemies were, he’d be chewed up and spit out sooner or later, that was just how this business worked. Roy could guide him, could help him if necessary, but Roy would not eliminate his enemies. After all, if it hadn’t been for Nicolas telling him that his sister had been forced to kill herself in Tilda Cobalt’s bathtub, he would never have contemplated killing Edward Cobalt. 

Hatred has the tendency to be contagious, and Nicolas had hated Tilda to the bone, so Roy had not questioned it. He merely went along, putting his weight behind the wrong player, betting on the wrong horse. If Edward hadn’t opened his eyes and made him see the truth, he’d have become an instrument of destruction for the wrong revenge. Ever since then, his nephew’s credibility had been on a steady decline, and this new debacle was not helping the boy gain any favors. 

“If it wasn’t him, then who? Who else would possibly profit from killing me?” Resentment colored every word, Nicolas’ face filled with wild rage and stubbornness. Nicolas was well aware of Roy’s change of heart where Edward was concerned, as well as his inexplicable concern for the other man. He’d been unlucky enough to walk into his Uncle’s room and find pictures on his bedside table. Many photos of Edward, from many perspectives, each one a beautifully rendered shot. He’d been both confused and angry. 

Edward, though not as handsome as Nicolas, had an exotic femininity that made him beautiful to look at, especially with the pure gold colored eyes, a gift from Tilda Cobalt to her son. All he needed to do was look at a man, and that man would fall all over himself to do Edward’s bidding. 

The edges of the photos had some wear and tear to them, cluing Nicolas in to how much his uncle actually handled each photo. If the man had not restrained himself, Nicolas was sure that there would be photos of Edward on every wall of his apartment. 

Nicolas didn’t understand were this kind of obsession came from. Was it because the man’s mother sent him clothes and toys as a child? His uncle was only five years old when he left the orphanage, how could his gratitude stretch that far? Even if she’d taken his mother in, his mother had used her life to pay off that debt. Was that not enough?

It had taken years for Nicolas to finally realize that Tilda Cobalt didn’t force his mother into anything. At first, he’d believed that his mother had cut her wrists in Tilda’s bathtub to retaliate, but Edward’s words that day in the alley had opened his eyes too. He understood that his mother killed herself out of guilt, her kind a gentle heart couldn’t handle what she’d done to the woman who’d taken her in. She’d died in Tilda’s bathtub to tell the other woman - All of my sins, I wash them away in blood. 

But her idea had been too simple, too short sighted and self-indulgent. She hadn’t known that her act of penance would indirectly lead to Tilda’s death too. 

They had set their sons on a path of opposition and hatred. Pushing them so far away from each other that there was no way their relationship could be mended. Even if Nicolas gave in and extended a hand, all Edward would do would be bat it away. 

“Think about it. Doubt everyone, except for Ed. Who would benefit? Can’t you guess?’ 

Ed? Since when had his uncle started calling Edward, Ed. He was even using nicknames now. Nicolas’ hatred nearly made an appearance on his face, but when he saw his uncle’s cold, sharp eyes, he paused and really thought about it. If not Edward, then that only left Rowen but… 

No. Rowen was kind and gentle. Rowen was the only one that showed Nicolas any form of kindness while he’d lived in the Cobalt house. Rowen would be the one to send him medicine and food when he was sick, Rowen would buy him a cake in secret to celebrate his birthday, Rowen would accompany him to the cemetery to visit his mother’s grave, how could Nicolas hate him? 

They had no conflict of interest. Anderson said that since Rowen got the Tilda’s legacy, the Cobalt group would not go to him, so why would he harm Nicolas? 

Nicolas shook his head, denying the truth in a naive attempt to retain his rose-colored glasses. 

Roy sighed, knowing there would be no getting through to the boy. He stood and left Nicolas to the nurses, making his way back to his office and his waiting computer. 

As soon as he sat down, he brought up video chat, and made the call. 

“What can I do for you, bastard?” On the screen, a bleary looking, yet still handsome face greeted with a slight smile. Despite the late hour, Roy had known the boy would still be awake. 

“Are you still programming? It’s half past two in the morning, get some sleep, Ed.” Roy glanced quick at his watch and then back to the tired face on the monitor, his chiding tone masking his real concern. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to sleep now. Just had to finish something that couldn’t wait for tomorrow.” Ed rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, making them well up with tears. He looked so freaking cute in that moment than Roy smiled involuntarily. 

The boy was so attractive and it captivated Roy like nothing ever had before. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs to try and hide the reaction in his pants. Giving himself a moment to calm his heart, he opened with, “Nicolas is currently going through detox. Do you know a Lust?” 

Lust being the woman who seduced Nicolas into the addictive drugs

As soon as he heard the name, Edward immediately started laughing. “He’ll be eaten up by a woman sooner or later, Roy. I hope you know that.” He picked up a stray cup of coffee and drained it, licking his lips before continuing. “I know her. A few months ago, she tried to offer me something, but you know that my nose has always been on par with a bloodhound, so I refused.” 

With Al now working for him instead of against, Ed could freely adjust his physical data, such as enhancing his five senses, his strength, even his spiritual power if it corresponds to the world. But he usually only enhanced his body to just slightly above a normal human being. Not for any ethical reason, but because such a drastic change could cause the world to collapse. 

Before Lust had even pulled out the drug laced cigarettes, he’d known exactly what was in them. 

“Don’t you have other people watching me?” Ed said, “ _ You _ should be able to take care of your own nephew.” 

“How can I have people monitoring you? My influence doesn’t reach that far.” Roy could feel his face twitch in his attempt not to give anything away. He was still using the fake identity. Even Nicolas didn’t know that his uncle was the head of the Mustang Syndicate. Nicolas only thought that after he’d resigned from Cobalt, he’d joined another company in Europe and was currently in middle management. Little money, no power. 

“There is no corner of this world where your influence doesn’t reach, Roy Mustang.” Ed smiled, digging out a photo from a drawer off camera, before he brought it up to Roy’s view. 

Roy recognized it. Of course he did, it was the only photo of him ever captured by the media. It was a one in a million shot. By chance the heavy barrage of bodyguards had separated just right, but the lens was very far away and only the side of his face was captured. It was a very vague item of proof. Not to mention the fact that many others, hell even Roy himself, would be hard pressed to recognize who that was in the photo. So even after it had been leaked, it wasn’t deemed bad enough to be blocked by the Syndicate. 

“Who would have thought that Japan’s Roy Mustang, was the same Roy Mustang of England’s most infamous crime syndicates? But it's the truth, without a doubt.” Ed put the photo down and raised an eyebrow, daring Roy to bullshit him. 

Roy tried. “That photo is vague, how can you even be sure it’s me?” 

“Oh, I just forgot to tell you that our company has just developed an advanced identification software. It uses a person’s bone structure, height, weight, gait and other factors to distinguish the true identity of any photograph or media image. Even if it was the back of someone’s head, we’d be able to identify the individual. At present, the defense department of Germany, Russia, and China are preparing to bit for the software, and it's going to go for a very high price, don’t you think Roy? Shall I give you a little demonstration?” 

Ed picked up a scanner from somewhere and was preparing to scan the photo into the computer to contrast it with Roy’s face. Roy almost started to laugh at the self-assured smirk still on Ed’s face as he moved.

Roy had known about Ed’s relationship with Universal Alchemy, but never had Ed flaunted it in front of him before. 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m Roy Mustang.” Roy said helplessly, the laugh escaping despite himself. “When did you find out?” 

It was amazing, Ed was aware of his identity, but the ease Roy had enjoyed for the past two years was still there. Inexplicably, the fact that Ed could tease him like this gave him a warm flood of pleasure. 

“For the past two years. You wanted to play with me, so I played along. Are you satisfied yet?” Ed moved his hand to turn off the video, but Roy quickly stopped him. 

“Wait! Wait, I have to tell you something.” Roy unconsciously leaned forward in his chair, staring at the camera seriously as he said, “I’m not monitoring you, nor am I doubting you. I’m trying to protect you. How much trouble do you think I’ve hedged off for you already? Two days ago, your bodyguard caught a small mugger who was ready to rob you at gunpoint, the gun already loaded and cocked. Do you know what that means?” 

Ed retracted his hand and sneered. “Someone wants me dead. Who?” 

“Don’t you know the answer to that already?” Roy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the motion easy and smooth. The white smoke blurred a bit of the coldness in his eyes. 

Ed’s company was constantly growing bigger and bigger, it was inevitable that he would offend some people, but no one knew that Ed was the genius behind Universal Alchemy. No, this was personal and Ed knew that the likeliest culprit was Rowen Cobalt. He pondered that for a moment, his eyes squinted in thought. 

Roy watched the boy’s face change, before blowing out a smooth stream of smoke. He softly suggested, “Go back home. Back to Japan. There, he should be more cautious about moving against you, with your grandparents and uncle taking care of you, it’d at least be more secure than being alone abroad. After a few years, you’ve already overtaken any and all opponents in that country. When you take over your family business, no one will be qualified to fight you for it.” 

“Even Nicolas isn’t qualified?” Ed asked with a quirk of his lips. Amusement, Roy noted. 

“Nicolas is definitely not qualified.” Roy nodded certainly. He wasn’t sure if it was fondness or sympathy, even if in the past he hadn’t cared what happened to the Cobalt group, he’d changed his mind. He could help Nicolas start his own business, but Cobalt Group had to belong to Ed. He was the true successor of the group’s name. 

Still, Roy couldn’t help but find the relationship between the Cobalt brothers strange. The Cobalt Group was just a normal business, they weren’t a mafia family, a fight for family property didn’t have to end in bloodshed. If Rowen won, he could easily kick the other two out of the house, so why go through all the trouble of hiring murderers and putting out a hit on your own brother. It made sense that Rowen hated Nicolas, but to start a toxic, blood war with Edward?

Roy had investigated the two brothers when Nicolas had gone to live there. From little things to the big ones, Edward was always taking care of Rowen, there was no trace of malice or evil in Edward’s regard for his youngest brother. Roy couldn’t help being curious to know why Rowen Cobalt hated Edward Cobalt to such an extent. 

He ended up just asking about it outright. 

In the end, he’d learned the truth. 

Rowen Cobalt was an illegitimate child. If someday, Edward found out the truth, Rowen would stand to lose everything he had. Even if Edward couldn’t bear to attack his youngest brother, Tilda Vincent’s parents would, and they would make it as miserable as possible. Although the Vincent Group was smaller in scale than Cobalt, their background was extremely complex and their industry ranged into the gray area of the morality charts. Tilda’s parents, brothers, and sisters, were cruel and dark when they could find a way to justify it. They may dote on Rowen now, but as soon as they knew the truth, he would hang for even being born. And Anderson clearly knew it, or he wouldn’t have pushed Edward to distance himself from the Vincent family. 

In essence, Edward was like a sword of Damocles hanging above Rowen’s head. One that Rowen would do anything to eliminate. 

Ed had his own thoughts about how to proceed with the knowledge he’d also discovered, but he wasn’t about to tell Roy all of his plans. Standing from the chair, Ed decided to just get ready for bed. Without even a glance at the camera, Ed started to strip, pulling his shirt up over his head as he spoke. “You’ve already done too much. I can handle the rest myself. I don’t give two shits what happens to Cobalt. If they want it, they can have it. One day, my Alchemy will crush them all under my heel.” He gave Roy a beautiful smile before flipping his long hair over his shoulder and walking to the bathroom for a shower, not even bothering to turn the damn camera off. 

The young boy Roy had known had grown into a handsome, beautiful man. Because of Ed’s tendency to program ‘till all hours of the day, he hardly saw the sun and it gave his skin a mesmerizing pale color, almost like porcelain, yet his muscles were pronounced and densely packed. It was obvious that Ed worked out quite a bit to maintain that beautiful stature. 

Coming back into the room for clean sleep clothes, Ed unwittingly gave Roy a full view of a round delicious ass that hung onto the opened jeans perfectly without the help of a belt or the buttons. 

The lazy casual look was sexy as hell. 

Roy couldn’t take his eyes off the man, even when Ed walked off screen, he’d crane his neck on the off chance that the movement would get the camera to follow the other man around the room. It didn’t work, and Roy knew he looked ridiculous doing it, but there was no way he could stop himself. 

Ed’s shower was quick and hot, judging by the steam that came out of the room when Ed himself did. His pale skin was slightly flushed from the heat, his hair wet, and his body only covered by a thin towel. 

“Oh, you’re still here. ‘Night, Roy.” With a smile, and completely ignoring the wide eyes and hungry gaze, Ed walked over to the computer and logged off the video chat. 

As soon as the seductive picture was gone, Roy let out a slow breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Despondently, he leaned his forehead on his hand and smiled wryly at himself. It looked like he was being tempted, and the sad part was, the other party probably wasn’t even conscious of it. 

\--

Wrong. 

Oh boy was Ed conscious of it. 

After turning the camera off, Ed allowed himself a short little giggle, putting his hand over his face as he flushed a bit. 

If he were being honest, he’d never expected to feel this way about anyone ever again. After what the System had put him through, he figured he’d never willingly seek out something like this. Roy was an attractive man, a powerful and dangerous figure in this new life, and the regard he had for Ed was clear in every look and every action. But was Ed really going to fall into this? 

A part of him said that it was a bad idea. That this was just a passing infatuation and he should just let it run its course. The bigger part of him though was telling him that he’d spent years living under the System’s thumb. It was high time he did what he wanted, and if what he wanted was Roy, so be it. 

Whatever the aftermath, Ed would deal with it when it came. He was sick and tired of being the System’s puppet. 


	7. Chapter 1.6:

If Ed had thought that he and Roy would move onto the next stage of a relationship quickly, he had another thing coming. Obviously, Roy’s idea of dating was beyond Ed’s expectations. 

The other man seemed to be earnest in his pursuit of Ed. A phone call three or four times a week, became three or four calls a day. Every time Roy could swing it, he’d travel to America and take Ed out to dinner, sometimes to fancy high end places, and sometimes to absolute hole-in-the-wall diners with some of the best food Ed had tasted in this world. He’d send gifts randomly, and more extravagant ones on holidays. 

Ed had to admit, he was captivated by this development. For him, who had spent so many centuries in misery and suffered so many horrible deaths, who was always hated and snubbed by male and female protagonists a like, who was forced into carnal acts against his will by the System, who had faced betrayal and loneliness, Roy’s honest attentions was a novelty. One he had thought would have come to an end by now, but no. Apparently, Roy’s interest was true in a way Ed had never experienced before. He’d thought that after all he’d been through, he’d be numb to ‘love’. After being used by so many people who never really even cared for him, he thought he was above such a thing… that turned out to not be the case at all. 

After breaking free from the system’s shackles, Ed found this strange desire in himself growing. He was coming to realize that he actually, really wanted this. 

Since Roy was determined, and Ed was willing, he would see where this relationship went. If they didn’t last, that would be a problem for later. 

As Ed let his thoughts wonder, the phone in his back pocket began to ring. When Ed looked at the caller ID, he grinned. Answering the call, he didn’t even need to say a word before Roy chimed in. “Hello, Beautiful. Did you like the watch I sent? I bought one in the same style, it’s a good match, don’t you think?” 

Ed could only laugh, fingering the thin, expensive leather watch on his wrist. He knew Roy had bought a matched set, but the thought was actually a warm one. “I love it.”

\--

Europe - 

Roy was standing on the top floor of a large skyscraper, looking over the city while he talked softly on the phone. His smile was small and fond. Whoever was on the other side must have said something amusing, because he chuckled, face shining with a happy light. 

“Yes, I know. I’ll see you next week, you choose the place.” When he glanced up into the office, he saw that his nephew had walked in without knocking. Roy frowned, having to end the call quicker than he'd wanted to. 

Nicolas watched him curiously, he wondered what type of person could coax his uncle to be so gentle. 

“Uncle, you found me an aunt?” He joked tentatively. 

Roy’s face went from a frown to a smile instantly, clearly pleased by the word ‘aunt’, he laughed for a bit as he nodded rapidly. “Yes, I found you an aunt.” just as suddenly as it came though, the laughter died and he added in a warning tone, “When I introduce you, you guys need to try to get along.” 

Nicolas smiled, inwardly relieved as he promised to be well-behaved. 

He finally learned who Roy Mustang really was. At first, he’d felt betrayed and incredulous, but it quickly shifted to surprise, and just as quickly, fear. It took about a year and a half to adapt to the information and gradually restore the ease that had been a large part of their relationship before. 

With Roy’s help and guidance, Nicolas had founded his own company. With his company on the rise and his prospects broadening, he no longer felt like the bullied illegitimate child of the Cobalt Family. In Europe, he was only known as Nick, forgoing his family name and standing up on his own. 

It had been Roy that gave him all of this success. But if Roy started his own family, would he still treat Nicolas like a wholehearted nephew? Would the man’s wife and children tolerate Nicolas in their lives? Nick was nervous at the thought, especially with Roy’s serious expression. 

The nervousness and fear that flashed in Nicolas’ face didn’t go unnoticed though, and Roy felt his heart sink in disappointment. He knew that Nicolas now knew his true identity, but despite how hard his nephew tried to cover it up, there was always a thread of distance between them. Nicolas tried too hard to please him, showed fear at his slightest upset, even going as far as to avoid him when he was in a bad mood. While Edward, who also knew who he was, hadn’t batted an eye from day one, treating Roy just the same as when Roy had been nothing more than Anderson Cobalt’s personal assistant. He’d once thought that Ed was inferior to his nephew, but the facts were proving now that he had backed the wrong horse. 

Nicolas noticed his uncle’s intense observation and shuffled nervously, deciding to speak when the silence had become too oppressive, shifting the topic to the real reason he’d come. “Today is the final day of ‘Business War’, I want to take first place and make you proud.” 

“Oh? Is today really the last day?” Roy shook his head at the distraction, moving over to his computer and focusing on the screen. 

‘Trade War’ was a free online game developed by Universal Alchemy, and just as the title would suggest, it was very popular with the business people of the world. Because of how excellent the production was, the perfection of the environment, and the attention to real life detail concerning the cut-throat business world, many business leaders forced their children to play the game in order to hone their abilities and their instincts. This year would be Trade War’s second anniversary, and as such, had help its second ‘Business War’ which only allowed people under the age of twenty-five to participate and compete. 

The war was a thirty-day long competition. Each player starting with only a $100,000 starting fund. At the end of the countdown, the computer would select a winner according to overall quality, which simply put, meant that whoever made the most money, won. 

Nicolas was a ‘business war’ fanatic, but also one of their big, god-like players, and so far, he was ranked first for both his investments and acquisitions. It was even more impressive when you took into account the game’s huge user base worldwide. To stand out from the crowd was an extraordinary achievement. Anonymous players aside, all of the participates who used their real names had a strong background as self-made business upstarts, groups, companies, etc. 

Who would have thought that Cobalt family’s little-known son would beat the pack and rank first? Rowen Cobalt, the father’s favorite son, was eliminated early on, and Edward Cobalt had made no appearance. Was the eldest brother just afraid of failure? 

With a smug sort of superiority, Nicolas pointed to the map and began to explain, “The Shuanba Island and Clearwater Bay reclamation project is finally complete, and this place will become an important commercial port. This unknown little water bin is going to be worth double. When the center of logistics announced the start of the reclamation project, my company bought up 20% of the shares for the water warehouse. I’ve already got this in the bag.” 

Roy took that all in, but frowned. “You’re happy, but it seems you’ve gotten a bit ahead of yourself. This person holds 22% of the shares, which is 2% more than you, Nicolas.” 

Nicolas looked over Roy’s shoulder and saw that a player named Fullmetal released a share certificate in the exchange channels. The bright red 22% stung his eyes. 

“Which god damn hole did Fullmetal crawl out of?! I’ve never even seen him before!” Nicolas’ shock didn’t last long as he instantly went searching for the other party’s information and found that whoever Fullmetal was, they were mediocre at best, yet their investment sum was shocking. The industries he invested in were all complicated - there was food, technology, real estate, entertainment, fuck the list just went on. Although there seemed to be no profiteering, Fullmetal didn’t seem to lose a cent of profit. In just twenty-nine days he’d actually accumulated a huge amount of wealth fairly quietly. His ranking was stuck in eleventh, but the network only trended the top ten players, which had caused Nicolas to lose sight of the competition. 

“It seems that Fullmetal has more long-term vision than you. When the government sent the first investigation team to Clearwater Bay, he’d already started buying the stocks of Clearwater’s warehouses.” Roy commented, clearly impressed. 

Nicolas scoffed. “So what if he had 2% more of the shares? My company is real estate and financial industry based. I've long been in bed with the English Capital Bank, as long as I have a chat with the chairman of the International Trade Bank, the ECB will terminate any financial dealings with Fullmetal. If doesn't want to go bankrupt, he'll need to start selling his shares quick. That's life, uncle. Just because it's in his hands now, doesn't mean it's going to stay there for long.”

Roy smirked behind his cigarette, before calming himself and shaking some of the ash into a waiting ashtray. His nephew was good, but he still had one fatal flaw. He still couldn't tell who his real enemy was. 

Nicolas and the Chairman of the International Trade Bank had started discussions, but the variables kept rising. Soon, a second party showed interest in competing for the Clearwater Bay warehouses. Holy Group, the leading tycoon in the shipping industry, whose owner was also Shun Lei, the grandson of the real-world shipping industry's top King. 

Holy Group and the ECB had strong capital ties, and Shun Lei was the honorary vice chairman of the International Trade Bank. The connections war here was way above Nicolas’ head, but Shun Lei's sheer presence had turned the game into an all-out competition. 

Lloyd Collins, Roy's personal assistant was also a fan of 'business war’ and after Fullmetal's surprising reveal, it didn't take Collins long to get to the top floor, only to find Nicolas and Roy arguing over what to do next. 

He was quick to jump in and make his own comments. 

“The youth now a days is amazing.” Collins said from behind the uncle and nephew pair. They instantly turned to greet him, but he continued. “Us old timers need to be careful. Fullmetal, what a strange name? What do you think made him choose that? Oh, and it looks like he'll be reduced to scrap metal soon, with Holy Group and Triend Group fighting over his shares. Which is a real pity, his performance has been surprisingly smooth up until now. The Clearwater warehouses will probably be his downfall. It shows how much he lacks when it comes to reading the atmosphere. Being courageous can be as much an asset as it is a foil though.”

Nicolas nodded his agreement, but Roy glared. He forcibly snubbed out his cigarette and leaned back, deciding he'd just watch the show. Collins eyebrow rose as he watched his boss critically, but soon, he too turned his attention to the screen. 

Across the ocean in America, Ed was sitting calmly at his computer desk, waiting. As soon as he saw Shun Lei join the race, as predicted, he immediately sent the man a private message. The two discussed for only a moment before finally coming to an accord. 

Back in England, Nicolas watched, shocked as he saw Fullmetal, at $30,000 per share, transfer his shares to Shun Lei. Shun Lei for his part, persuaded the International Trade Bank to let Fullmetal buy up 46% of the shares of its subsidiary Jaylen Group. In an instant, Fullmetal became the largest shareholder of Jaylen Group, and joined their main board of directors. 

Jaylen Group was involved in the food manufacturing industry. The development potential wasn't as great as the Clearwater warehouses, but the market value was worth at least 6 billion. 

When Fullmetal had bought the shares for the warehouses, they'd been at their lowest, and yet, even selling them off at the low price of $30,000, he still made 3.6 billion off of Shun Lei, and then he used that 3.6 billion to buy Jaylen Group. In other words, he made 6 billion without spending a fucking penny. 

Everyone watching was shocked, unable to understand what had just happened. From the very beginning, Fullmetal never wanted the Clearwater Warehouse, but the Jaylen Group. Yet he hadn’t directly gone for it, he’d taken side roads, played the long game, always intending to acquire the Jaylen Group without wasting any money. 

“Holy shit! Did you see that! It was like watching a wolf on the hunt! Amazing!” Collins glasses slipped off his nose a bit as he looked at the announcement board in excitement. 

Nicolas resisted the urge to throw his mouse across the room. He could feel Roy’s eyes on him, the pressure doubling the longer Roy kept watching. He resorted to desperate measures - while Shun Lei and the board of directors convened in the world-wide chat channel, he announced that he would pay $45,000 per share to acquire 49.9% of the warehouse stocks. 

If he didn’t have to stop at 49.9%, he’d go for a higher percentage, but since anyone who owned 50% or more of a company’s shares was require by law, whether you had the money or not, to buy out the full 100% of shares, or face legal responsibilities, Nicolas refrained. It was a law put in place to prevent malicious takeovers and protect the company’s interests. 

A complete acquisition of the water warehouses would cost tens of billions. The current Triend Group and Holy Group combined just didn’t have that kind of strength. 

With the battle for the shares in full swing, Ed smiled as he saw Shun Lei’s request for a private chat. Once he read it over, he laughed in satisfaction. 

Nicolas’ holdings were slowly rising, he could practically taste victory. 

That was, until Shun Lei pulled the rug out from under him. 

With a single post in the world-wide channel, Shun Lei announced that he’d be buying the waterhouse shares for $10,000 more than Triend Group, until he had bought 49.9%. The investors immediately flocked to the offer. 

In the end, the battle for the warehouses ended in Triend’s defeat, Holy Group reaching 46% to Nicolas’ 27%. And just like that, the timer reached 0 and the game was over. 

Nicolas was shocked. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, gripping tight to the dark locks. The silent awe only lasted a moment though, and the hand still holding the mouse rose and..  **_smash!!_ **

The computer screen showed rapid calculations, the statistics of every player being compared and analysed to decide on a winner. 

Roy patted Nick’s shoulder, then turned to Collins, “Who do you think won?” 

“It’s gotta be Shun Lei, right? Damn, he really is worthy of being the grandson of the great shipping tycoon.” Collins said, watching the screen avidly. 

“No.” Roy smirked. “Fullmetal won.” Just as he spoke, the screen changed finally showing the results. “The final bid cost nearly 90 billion, Shun Lei, although his market value is quite high, his combined assets aren’t enough. How do you think he got 90 billion in such a short time?”

“Oh fuck.” Collins breathed, clearly catching on. “He borrowed it?” 

Seeing his gaping mouth, Roy laughed. “Yes. And from who did he borrow such an absurd amount from? Look for yourself.” 

Roy pointed to a new update in Fullmetal’s stats. In his total assets’ column, 20% of the water warehouses suddenly appeared. Despite his goal having been Jaylen Group, Fullmetal hadn’t ignored Trade War’s biggest pie. In fact, with Jaylen firmly under his belt, Fullmetal had made a grab for a piece of the pie and taken a fat portion for himself. Fullmetal’s calculations seemed to take the long route, but no one else was able to understand how someone so young could see so far ahead. 

“He is the real final winner.” Roy walked over to the floor window, his lowered eyes filled with fascination and heat. Edward Cobalt. His name was like a curse, whenever he was involved, Roy wouldn’t be able to restrain himself. 

“That’s just… That’s amazing! That’s incredible! Just how far can that man see? Most people are able to see ten steps ahead, but he just starts the game and it's over! Everyone’s moves are calculated and he reacts accordingly, 100% investment success rate, long-term business vision and excellent ability to operate in the business world, that man is a fucking genius! Hell, in a couple years, he may even surpass the boss.” Collins was gushing praise, complete worship on his face. 

Roy smiled at the display, more than happy with the thought. 

“Success in a virtual game doesn’t mean anything.” Nicolas pushed away from the computer, his demeanor cold and calm. “Having the talent to earn a few billion in real life makes you a genius, how many do you think would succeed there?” With that, the young man walked out, not glancing back once. 

He’d founded a group based in the real estate and financial industry, and he’s earned money quickly. Just two years and he was reaching millionaire status, and he was only a junior in high school. Less than 20 years old. Compared to the vast majority of the world’s youth, he was undoubtedly one of the best. 

This success had made him proud, conceited, entitled. He just couldn’t swallow having his victory ripped from him by a pathetic little nobody. 

Roy looked at the young man’s back as Nicolas walked away and shook his head in disappointment. He’d believed that his time with the Cobalts had taught Nicolas some humility, or even the simple lesson that there would always be someone better than you, but it looked as though the lesson didn’t stick. 

Sure, Nicolas was good. Roy had taught him that much at least. But when compared to Ed, he was still a child. 

Ed’s Universal Alchemy had steadily replaced the likes of Sony, Apple, and even Google for a while now. He developed software for all walks of life, greatly facilitating people lives and work, it wasn’t only their games that impressed the general public. 

Mankind was in the height of the information age, the tech generation valued anything that made life easier to live, or that allowed for an escape of it in general. People not involved in this industry don’t fully understand, but making money comes in second place. The most powerful companies are the ones that quietly dominate people’s lives, facilitating their hobbies and influencing their work and private hours. In this, Universal Alchemy has succeeded beyond any tech company in existence. 

While Roy was disappointed with his nephew’s graceless loss, he was proud of his beloved. 

He took a seat at his computer and logged onto his own Trade War account, pulling up the chat logs and sending one of his own. 

Collins had already been prepared to leave, but he stopped in his tracks when he realized what his boss was doing. Instantly, he put his bag back down and paused by the door, unwilling to leave now, “You know him?! Holy shit! Can you introduce me?” Looked like he’d gone from a passer-by to a dedicated fan. 

Roy didn’t bother to answer, all of his focus on the chat, while he waited for the man of his dreams to reply. 

On the other end of the chat, the man was pouring himself a glass of wine. He’d spent the whole day in a long sleeved dress shirt that was now hanging off one flawless pale shoulder, and sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and when he saw Roy’s face on his screen his smile was blinding. 

“Edward?! Edward Cobalt!” Collins knew the name as well as he knew the face. He was often the one helping his boss buy and send gifts from England to America. It left him a little out of sorts. Before the Trade War game, he would have just called the young man ‘beautiful’ but nothing more. Now, Collins realized the truth. Young, rich, stunning, and completely self-made. Damn if Roy wasn’t a lucky man. 

No wonder Roy sent so many gifts and flowers. He practically treated Edward like the most precious jewel. Collins leaned against the door frame with a small sigh. 

“Congratulations.” Roy said, voice low. His eyes smoldering with heat, locked onto Ed’s exposed shoulder and collarbone, the pale skin so enticing even an ocean away. 

Ed was grinning, cheeks red with pleasure. He put the wine glass down and clapped his hands together a few times. “Cheers!” 

“What kind of wine is that?’ Roy asked, reaching under his chest and pulling out his own bottle. 

“Red Royal Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon, 92 years old.” 

A single bottle cost $500,000 in America, the equivalent to more than 3 million in Japan, and nearly 59 million in China. Roy whistled low, putting down his glass and sighing. “Seems like my wine isn’t quite up to par with yours, why don’t you invite me over to share a glass.” 

Ed paused, his smile slipping for only a moment before it was back in full force. With a wink, he beckoned with a finger to the finger. “Come over. We can share the wine and you can stay for breakfast.” His voice was low and hoarse, his intention so clear it nearly had Roy swallowing his tongue. 

With his heart hammering, he just barely managed to hang onto a cool attitude. “Are you sure? You know what happens before breakfast, right?” 

“If I didn’t, why would I ask? Come on, Bastard. After so long chasing me, aren’t you just as desperate as I am?” Ed licked his lips, an eyebrow raised despite the deep blush on his face. 

Roy was hooked. 

Collins watched in shock as Roy bolted out of the chair, letting it fall on its side behind him as he rushed out of the room without even grabbing his jacket. A private jet could only go so fast, and it would be hours before he got to the man, but the sooner he left, the sooner he’d be there. 

On the screen, Ed’s laughter echoed. 

“Make sure he gets here safe, Lloyd.” Happy golden eyes winked again, before the screen went dark. 

Collins snorted right before he burst into laughter. He’d honestly never seen Roy like that, but somehow, it was refreshing. As he picked up the phone to arrange the travel plans, he couldn’t help being thankful to Ed for bringing out this side of the once icy cold mafia boss.


	8. Chapter 1.7:

Ed woke up sometime around 5am and instantly rolled over to cuddle into the warm body laying next to him. Roy’s hair resembled a rat’s nest, his usually refined features soft and lazy with sleep and satisfaction. His striking eyes closed, his handsome face pressed into the pillow, arms thrown over Ed’s waist in an attempt to hold him close. 

How could Ed possibly resist. 

Before Roy, Ed had been resigned, happy even, to spend each subsequent life alone until he’d gathered enough power to return to his brother, but now? Ed ached with the mere thought of having to separate from his live for more than a few hours, much less days. Much less centerties. 

Before the ‘System’ kidnapped him, he’d been so sure he would end up marrying Winry, but after being forced to do all sorts of unspeakable things to women for centuries, he didn’t think he’d ever be attracted to  _ anyone _ anymore. Could have have actually fallen in  _ love _ with Roy Mustang? Even if Roy was only a string of data cobbled together, at the moment, so was Ed. If this was what love felt like, he was going to cherish it while he had it. Afterwards… well, he’d deal with it then. 

Shaking himself out of his painful thoughts, Ed cupped Roy’s sexy, strong jaw and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Roy had awakened the moment his lover had opened his eyes, but he’d remained still, feigning sleep because he’d caught onto his lover’s morning ‘habit’ the very first night they’d slept together. Whenever Ed woke up before Roy, he’d spend a few long moments staring at Roy’s face, before dragging him into a strong almost ferocious kiss. 

While their first time had been just as slow and tender as Roy had expected it to be, every other time after that was not. Ed might look beautiful and gentle, his golden eyes like the most expensive breathtaking jewelry, his plump delicious mouth that always seemed to curve up on the left side in a slight smile that belied his real nature. In actuality, Edward Cobalt reminded Roy of a tiger. 

It had lead to their, rather frequent, sex life working more like a war for dominance. If Ed hadn’t told him early on that he detested the mere idea idea of topping, Roy would have believed Ed was battling for his ass every time they kissed. 

Ed was always intense, fanatical, wild - but once the older man had gotten a single taste, he was addicted. He would never have enough. 

Roy laughed against their kiss before grabbing onto Ed’s slim waist and rolling him on his back. 

While his feelings for Ed were nothing if not serious, he actually hadn't believed they’d end up here. After that day in the alley, it didn’t take long for attraction to follow on sympathy’s heels, but with Edward still so young, Roy had been resigned to letting the young man slip away and into someone else’s arms. But for years, Ed didn’t date or even look twice at anyone, man or woman. And when the young man had started responding to Roy’s subtle flirtations. What started as a passing attraction somehow became a need to have Edward Cobalt in his life forever. 

Ed couldn’t read his lover’s thoughts, but he could feel the older man’s intensity as Roy pried his yielding body open, the sounds of their pleasure seeming to echo in the large room of Ed’s penthouse. Long golden blond hair fanned out beautifully, strands sticking to both their sweat soaked skin as they went at it for a good two hours before either one was willing to stop. Ed’s luck was in having Al improve his physical data, or he was sure Roy would have broken him by now. 

After morning sex, came their shower together and Ed could admit, at least to himself, that the shower was his favorite part of mornings with Roy. The older man seemed fascinated by Ed’s long golden locks, he insisted on washing Ed’s hair for him and Ed wasn’t about to reject the offer. He loved having Roy’s strong, sure hands in his hair, rubbing sweetly against his scalp and soothing all of his worries at least for a little while. Ed also had a vested interest on the soft kisses pressed into his shoulders, and the blunt teeth that bit into his vulnerable neck. 

When they were finally out of the shower and ready to called for any kind of takeaway, the phone rang in Ed’s hand. 

His brow rose as he saw the called ID. Rowen. 

He picked up the phone and went to find Roy. As soon as he saw the man lounging in the living room, Ed settled himself on the man’s lap, he smiled at Roy’s exaggerated little ‘Ugh’, before grabbing onto the arms that wrapped around his stomach, holding them against him. 

Ed answered the phone and listened, not speaking once.

After the person on the other side had spoken their fill, Ed finally answered with a curt, “I understand.” before hanging up and pushing off of Roy’s Ed, headed to their bedroom Roy following behind. 

When he saw Ed start to pack, he finally caved and asked, “What happened?”. He could tell that something was off, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. It was the first time he was seeing Ed like this.  

“Anderson Cobalt is dying. They asked me to ‘come home’.” Ed didn’t look up to answer, and though there was scorn in his voice, his face held a measure of anticipation that sort of threw Roy off kilter for a moment. 

Ed, for his part, was actually quite excited for this. Anderson’s death marked the beginning of the end for the Original Edward, and if Ed could change things from here on out, he’d finally have beaten the System. 

He glanced down at the A.I bracelet. When he’d founded Universal Alchemy, Al had said he was at 50% on the progress bar. It hadn’t changed since. He licked his lips as he turned to a confused Roy. 

“Come with me?”

Did he really even need to ask? 

\--

They arrived at the main house later that same day. 

“Big Brother, you came back!” Rowen rushed forward as soon as they were through the door. He pulled Ed into a hug so fast, he didn’t see the man’s grimace of disgust. His eyes were red from crying and if Roy hadn’t known better, he might have believed that little act. 

“Dad?” Ed asked as he pushed Rowen off him. His demeanor was calm and even his tone revealed his indifference. It wasn’t that he was a bad actor, in fact, his skills in such an area already surpassed anyone in this world. He just honestly didn’t see a need to now. 

“Dad is upstairs, the doctor said there was a high chance he wouldn’t make it through the night so they let me take him home. He always felt so uncomfortable in the hospital.” As he led them farther into the house, he seemed to finally notice Roy. 

“Mr. Mustang? What are you doing here? Did you two run into each other at the airport?” 

Before Ed could even open his mouth, Roy cut in, “No. We didn’t run into each other. We’re currently dating. I’m Edward’s boyfriend.” 

There was no way to help it, Ed’s indifference finally broke into an amused smile as gold eyes narrowed at his lover; he didn’t bother denying it though, deciding to just nod instead. 

Rowen tripped over his own feet, almost falling down the stairs. Neither Roy not Ed moved to help him, but they didn’t need to, as one of the old house keepers reached out to steady him before he fell. 

An awkward silence followed them the rest of the way, but once at the door, Roy gestured for Ed to go in. “You go. I’ll wait here.” 

Ed nodded, when he went to pass by Roy, he reached up and caressed the strong jaw for only a heartbeat before pressing a kiss to the same spot and finally opening the door. 

Inside the rom, the first thing he noted was the darkness. Small fluorescent lamps were the only source of light and even that was minimal, the second thing was the smell. Medicine and death had a distinctive scent and Ed knew it well. Anderson Cobalt only had moment left, if that.

“Dad.” Rowen called as he came in behind Ed, his voice unusually loud. “Dad! Brother came back!” He kept yelling it until the sickly man finally began to respond. Looked like Rowen was as eager for Ed to leave as Ed was. 

“Ed - Edward’s back?” Anderson’s voice was a hard rasp, even his eyes were unfocused. “Edward, I’m so sorry. Sorry… your mother, I - I killed her…”

“Dad, that’s all in the past now, we don’t blame you.” Rowen stepped up quickly, hand grabbing Anderson’s and squeezing, Ed almost heard the bones grind together. “Mother took her own life, it had nothing to do with you. Rest easy and go in peace.” 

Ed wanted to laugh out loud at that ‘subtle’ attempt to quiet the dying man, that was obviously not going to work. If there was any time to unburden yourself, it was on your deathbed, and Anderson Cobalt had a lot of burdens. 

After years of waiting, of planning, Rowen was so close to accomplishing all of his goals. With success so close, he wasn't about to let anything ruin it, especially not his father. 

Anderson flinched, though he was more delirious than not, he recognized the edged request on his youngest son's face. He resigned himself to dying with his sins. 

Ed watched all of it, smiling. 

At that moment, Nicolas rushed into the main house but stopped in his tracks at the sight of his uncle waiting inside Anderson's study, leaning casually against the wall by the thin wooden door that separated the study from the bedroom, blanetly eavesdropping.

“I'll explain later.” Roy assured before gesturing over his shoulder with the hand still holding his cigarette. “Don't you wanna go in and see?” 

Nicolas hesitated, but noticed that, sitting in the study, he would be able to hear the entire conversation clearly. He sat down on one of the couches. 

Ed's hearing was far keener than a normal person's, he'd heard the other two's footsteps without even straining. He didn't mind. With graceful movements, he sat on the only sofa by the bed, casually crossing his legs. Without infliction, he spoke, “Father, are you trying to apologize to me for murdering my mother?”

Instantly, Anderson's eyes snapped open, only to start violently coughing. 

Rowen stifled his shock. Instead, he rushed forward to help his father, patting at his chest as he scolded, “Big Brother! What are you saying?! Mother committed suicide!”

“What right do you have to call her 'mother’? Are you her son?” Ed leaned back comfortably, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. 

Rowen's emotions finally broke past his ironclad control, his face a strange mix of surprise, anger, and Ed's favorite, fear. The two eavesdroppers in the study gasped audibly but no one  _ in _ the room actually seemed to noticed. Much less so when the heart monitor suddenly started to beep erratically, before released a long high tone. Flatlining. 

Anderson Cobalt went still, and Nicolas finally stepped away from the bed. 

The old man actually did die with his secrets. Too bad they weren't as well hidden as he'd believed. 

No one moved. No one even glanced at the dead man in the room, but with a slow motion, Rowen shut off the monitor, cutting off the long, constant tone. 

Since it had come to this point, Rowen's masks finally dropped completely. He sounded the bed, leaning against it right across from Edward. When he pushed his dirty blond hair back, Ed saw his face twist with bright red hostility. 

“How did you know?”

Ed snorted. “Did you really think you could pass yourself off as my mother's child forever? My mother learned the truth, she cut you out of her will, was prepared to ruin that asshole that betrayed her not once, but  _ twice _ . He had her  _ disposed of _ . Didn't he? No,” Ed raised a hand when Rowen made to speak, stopping him in his tracks. “You don't need to answer that. I already know the truth.”

Rowen closed his eyes, hands clenched against his thighs. After a long while, Rowen released a low laugh. “Even if you know, what does it matter? You can't take away what's mine, and Cobalt is already mine. Sure, you can take back all of Tilda's inheritance, you can even ask your  _ granddaddy _ to 'handle’ me, but I bet you don't know that soon, he won't have enough resources to even help himself. Did you know Vincent Company is currently contracted to build an underwater tunnel between Lang Island and Chengdu City? Cobalt promised to invest 2 billion to assist in the endeavor, but once I pull out of the agreement, Vincent Company is finished. Thoroughly bankrupt.”

As if finding the whole situation amusing, Rowen through his head back and laughed loudly in pure joy. After so long he would finally destroy the Vincent Group. 

Ed's reaction was a disappointment though, with a calm, impassive expression, Ed waited for the laughter to die down. Once it did, he simply nodded.

“So I was right. It was Grandfather who killed the whore who birthed you. A warning for Anderson, especially with the sudden birth of Nicolas and then his mother's suicide. They needed Anderson to conform, and the whore was their threat. But Anderson protected you. And when my brother, my actual brother died after birth, he swapped the two of you.”

Rowen's anger was obvious by the vicious sneer on his face, but he remain silent. Not that Ed really needed the confirmation. He just continued. 

“These years I've been abroad, you've been trying to kill me, right? Lust's poisonous cigarettes were meant for me.”

“It's such a shame.” Rowen smiled smugly. He was being careful, but his silence was more telling than his words ever could. The young man wouldn't let himself be caught like that, especially if Ed was recording the whole conversation. 

It was Ed's turn to laugh. Pushing himself up, he moved towards Rowen slowly, smirking when the other man flinched back into the bed. He reached out and gently patted Rowen's smooth cheek, in a soft voice he whispered, “Enjoy your last victory, my dear  _ brother _ .” He swiftly moved away, pulling open the door and walking out. 

The two eavesdroppers in the study we're stunned silent. Both trying to process the order load of information just dumped on them. Roy thought about the suspicious circumstances of Talia Vincent’s death, about how close Rowen and Nicolas’ birthdays were. Ed had known all of it. For how long? When did he find out? His father killed his mother, and his beloved younger brother wanted his downfall from the very beginning. What kind of life had he been living under Anderson Cobalt’s roof? 

It was no wonder Ed hadn’t felt a drop of sympathy for Anderson, no wonder his regard for Rowen changed so completely all of a sudden. Roy’s heart squeezed in his chest in sympathy for his lover. 

Nicolas, for his part, was twisted up inside. He never expected the only person to treat him with kindness all these years to be the real enemy. The goodwill, comfort, the gifts… all of it to manipulate him and he’d fallen for it. For years, he’d been Rowen’s toy, his pawn. As for Anderson… Nick didn’t care. The old man had always been dead to him. 

He wanted to pay Rowen back, storm into the room and knock the little bastard out, but as he saw Edward approach, all the anger inside him seemed to settle. 

As the house keepers walked around them, readying for the coming funeral, Nicolas gave Edward a small nod. 

“Your mother wasn’t killed by mine.” he said as soon as Edward was close enough. 

Ed raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

“So I don’t owe you anything.” As soon as he said the words, he had to admit to himself, he was relieved. His regard for Edward had changed, becoming more complex with every new bit of information. Ten years of accumulated hatred couldn’t be erased completely, but it had calmed into indifference. 

“Say what you want to say clearly, Nicolas.” Ed patiently requested. 

“I just wanted to tell you, I won’t seek revenge, but I’m not going to help you. You’ll have to take care of yourself from now on.” 

Because of Ed’s low-key personality and his preference for staying out of the public eye, Nicolas always believed, wrongly, he was just a college student with no financial status. Nicolas, who was currently sitting on millions, felt a superior sort of disdain for Edward. 

He would never forgive Edward’s bullying, but a new found pity had him letting all of it go. He was giving Edward a reprieve, and to him that was more than enough kindness. 

His confidence as the head of his own company and Roy Mustang’s nephew was unshakable. If he told Edward the whole truth of what he had though, he knew his older half-brother would be unspeakably jealous. He even believed, once again - wrongly, that his uncle had come to support him. 

Ed was speechless. All he could do was watch as Nicolas walked away. 

What the fuck was that?!” Ed yelled as soon as they were back home. “Conceited, mother fucking piece of shit! Who the hell does he think he is! Does he think I’m a stray dog?! Even ignoring me is a mercy?!” He forcefully grabbed Roy’s tie and wrapped it around his fist. 

Roy was quick to sneak his own arms around his lover’s waist, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m sorry baby, it’s my fault. I didn’t teach him well enough. Come on baby, lets go finish this conversation in bed.” 

Ed wasn’t calmed in the least, but that was fine. A worked up Ed was wild in bed. 

It looked like all three Cobalt brothers had already forgotten their father’s death. 


	9. Chapter 1.8:

Anderson’s funeral was a grand, hasty event. It took three days for him to be rushed to burial, and the day after the lawyer read his will. Its contents shocked everyone but Ed. Anderson left all the property under his name, including 20% of the shares of Cobalt, to the youngest son, Rowen Cobalt. Edward and Nicolas weren’t even mentioned. 

For Nicolas, who’d been an illegitimate child, it wasn’t unexpected. He’d never been acknowledged by his father. The surprise was Edward. As the first born, and a legitimate child, it had already been odd when Talia had left everything to her youngest. Now, it was happening again and everyone was confused. Edward was left with nothing and no means to support himself moving forward. Did his parents not consider that?

“This isn’t possible, Anderson couldn’t have just left Edward with nothing! He promised to leave the Cobalt Company to Edward!” Ed’s grandmother was outraged and disbelieving, while her husband stared at Rowen with open suspicion. 

Ed smiled a bit, patting his grandmother’s back in comfort. Something about her reminded Ed of Granny Pinako and it instantly made him nostalgic. Although the Original’s relationship with the Elder Vincents had been strained in the past, Ed could see himself sharing a coffee with the old couple, especially seeing now, that they hadn’t lost any of their love for him. 

“What reason would father have had for leaving Edward with anything? He left for six, hell, seven years and not one call home. I was the one who stayed. Who took care of him and the company. What’s so wrong with leaving the inheritance to me?” Rowen smirked, his usually respectful facade fully gone now. It was so sudden it stunned the two older people in the room. 

“But the Vincent legacy as also left to only you. Your brother has nothing, how is he expected to live?” Granny Vince, as Ed was now referring to her in his head, couldn’t help but continue to object. To her, it just wasn’t fair. 

“Oh, yeah, as of tomorrow, I’m the new president of Cobalt, and I’ve decided to withdraw all financial agreements with Vincent Industries. Please make the preparations.” Rowen laughed heartily, unrestrained malice shining in his dull brown eyes. 

“What?! Do you have any idea what that would do to us?!” Grandpa Vince rose from his seat, hand slapping harshly on the oak desk between them. “Do you want to force us into bankruptcy?!” Granny Vince grabbed tight to Ed’s arm, making him wince, but he remained silent. He couldn’t help being glad that Rowen was showing all of his cards so early in the game, and so ruthlessly too. It was reassuring to know that when Ed finally struck, Rowen would have nothing to fall back on. He was burning every bridge all on his own. 

Nicolas, who’d been stone faced so far, finally smiled. He’d known the old man wouldn’t leave him anything. The only reason he’d come to this shit show, was for the drama. None of the Vincent Family had ever even looked in his direction, and now, Rowen - who they’d spent years showering in love and affection, was biting back. It was a revenge he hadn’t known he’d wanted until he’d gotten it. 

Ed was the calmest person in the room, from beginning to end, he only watched in silence. Now, as he carefully patted the old man’s shoulder, he laughed, “If he wants to withdraw, let him. Grandpa, Granny, we’re leaving.” 

“But…” The old man hesitated. He wasn’t willing to walk away without a fight. If Cobalt pulled their investment, Vincent’s subsea tunnel project wouldn’t sustain the massive shortage of funds. The project would be behind schedule, if it managed to continue at all. If the project was cancelled, not only would Vincent’s inicial 100 million of early investment be lost, but they’d also have to pay compensation for the obscene amounts of liquidated damages and bank loans. All of Vincent Industries would have to be sold to fill in that financial sinkhole. 

It would be the Vincent Family’s Downfall. 

“Even if you beg, he will not change his mind.” Ed pushed. “He wants to see the family crumble. Grandpa, Granny, come with me. I have a plan.” He was afraid all of the tension of the day would be too much for the two elder people, so he forcefully dragged them away. 

As Ed left with the Vincent Family elders, the two men left in the office unknowingly shared the same mocking thought.  _ ‘You have a plan? What can you do Edward? you have nothing.’ _

\--

With Anderson Cobalt dead, the mutually beneficial relationship between Cobalt Company and Vincent Industries came crashing down. Cobalt’s new president announced that he would be withdrawing from Vincent’s subsea tunnel project for unknown reasons. Vincent, as a result, faced its biggest financial crisis. If a solution wasn’t found, they would fall into bankruptcy, liquidation, and despair. 

No one was willing to lend a hand. Everyone was waiting for Vincent’s assets to be sold for the lowest prices so they could make billions in profit from the failed tunnel project. It was the law of the business world. Those that fell, would be gutted and eaten alive. 

Yet, to everyone’s surprise, Liam Vincent, the family old man head, was unconcerned. He went home to eat, sleep, and didn’t even glance to the outside world for help. Liam’s several children were also startling carefree, his oldest, the current president of the family company, was also seen in the mall with his wife buying up millions worth of jewelry. They did not look like they were strapped for cash. 

“Oh, my nephew is the president of Universal Alchemy, what do I have to worry about? You know of Universal Alchemy, right? Ranked 1st in the world’s top 200 companies?” She bragged as she admired the huge diamond ring on her index finger, her laughter cheerful. 

The salesman’s raised eyebrow spoke volumes of his disbelief. He was sure the woman had to be delusional. One of her nephews inherited Cobalt and the other was practically homeless, where did she get the world’s richest nephew from? 

The whole Vincent family’s reaction was strange, but Rowen had no choice but to ignore it. He was too busy butting heads with Nicolas. He’d never have guessed that the bastard brother he’d been toying with for years, was now the president of a company worth millions, and was dead set on competing against him for Cobalt. 

And Nicolas was not against fighting dirty. 

First, he released the news that Rowen was not, in fact, Tilda Cobalt's son, also strongly implying that Anderson murdered Tilda to obtain her substantial inheritance. He painted the statements in truth when he released a DNA analysis comparing Rowen and Talia. It caused the police to launch an investigation, opening a case that had been cold for nearly two decades. 

With two consecutive, large scale scandals, Cobalt Group was experiencing the backlash acutely. Since Anderson's death, the group's stock prices took a nosedive, declining daily. 

Nicolas, confident in his victory, took advantage of the situation, quickly buying up shares until he gained a seat with the other large shareholders. 

Ed watched the show from a distance, satisfied. It was like two wolves fighting over rotten meat, neither one noticing how poisonous it actually was. From the very beginning, he'd had no plans to join a losing battle, in fact he would be the one tearing that empire down around the other two's fool heads. And Nicolas, who thought himself such a great hunter, would learn what it meant to be someone else's prey. 

The Original Edward's fate had been desolate with desperation and misery, Ed refused to walk such a path the moment he broke free of the Lord God's control. 

For several months, the war between the two younger half-brothers continued. The two each held 30% of the shares, but in order to hold more weight and sway the other shareholders, they needed the majority. They each needed the 15% under Roy's control. 

Rowen wasn’t sure why his father’s old secretary would buy shares in the company, he wasn’t even sure how Roy managed to collect the money for it, but he knew that if he wanted to end up on top of Cobalt Company, he’d need to persuade the other man to sell him the shares, or support him in the shareholders’ meeting. 

Unfortunately, Nicolas also had the same idea. 

Rowen walked out of the elevator of a large skyscraper in Britain’s business district, when he walked straight into his half-brother. 

They exchanged sharp glares, but didn’t speak. From the meeting place, Rowen could already tell he didn’t have all the information.

“Come in, would either of you like some coffee or tea?” Lloyd Collins smiled slightly, speaking softly as he escorted both men into the president’s office. 

“Coffee.”

“Tea.” 

They answered at the same time and then glared at each other. Complete opposites, even down to what they drank. 

As the door was pushed open, the leather chair behind the spotless glass desk slowly turned. A tall, refinely handsome man sat comfortably, hair slicked back, cigar between his fingers, sharp eyes narrowed. His thin lips parted, a wisp of smoke flowing slowly to the air. It didn’t do much to hide the dark intelligence in his dark pupils. 

Nicolas sat straighter, but Rowen was shocked… and scared. Panic was curling in his gut, because he knew exactly who this was now. He’d never thought about the name before, because while in Japan, the man had used a kanji spelling, but now it was obvious. The Roy Mustang he knew as his father’s secretary was  _ the _ Roy Mustang. No wonder he’d been told to go to Britain… he was in Mustang territory. Even worse, was when Nicolas greeted the man. 

“Hello, Uncle.” 

Fucking uncle?!

“You’ve joined forces against me, haven’t you.” Rowen did bother to stay further than that. Staying meant danger and disgrace. He turned on his heels and walked right out the door. 

He’d had it in his mind that ‘joined forces’ meant Nicolas, Edward, and Roy, after all, he knew that Roy Mustang was Edward’s boyfriend. Hell, if Edward had had the head of the Mustang Family in his pocket this entire time, no wonder Vincent was able to obtain the 2 billion they needed to make up for Cobalt’s funds. 

Nicolas though, didn’t know the whole story. He’d thought Rowen was talking about his uncle and himself, but he ignored it. With a determined set to his jaw, he eyed his uncle. “Uncle, the 15% of the shares you own. Please sell them to me, it doesn’t have to be cheap.” 

Roy’s eyebrow went up, but he remained silent. He took a few drags of his cigar before he began. “Nick, have you ever thought that maybe Cobalt belongs to Ed?” 

Nicolas barely managed to suppress the hot flash of jealousy that lanced through his heart, but his tight smile likely gave him away. Deciding to take it lightly, he awkwardly laughed, “Uncle, you’ve taught me well. Business is a battlefield, you have to rely on your own strengths to win. This is a competition. If Edward wants Cobalt, then he’s going to have to fight to take it.” 

Roy’s affection for Ed made him bias to anything involving his lover, and this situation was no different. 

“You’re right, natural selection respects the strong who have what it takes to survive. Cobalt will belong to whoever is strong enough to take it.”

Nicolas’ smile became a grin. “That - Does that mean you’ll keep out of it? You won’t intervene?” He was more than a little relieved. 

“I won’t intervene.” 

“Then, the shares?” Nicolas was pushing, he knew he was, but he was afraid his uncle would give the shares to Edward. He’d vowed not to attack his half-brother, but that didn’t mean he would help the man. He had sworn a long time ago to leave his childhood tormenter with nothing to his name. 

“I’ll sell it to you, 35,000 per share.” Roy nodded, giving the most reasonable price. 

Nicolas took the deal. Pulling out a checkbook there and then to pay out. 

Collins walked the man to the elevator right after, doing his best to contain the sigh in his chest. He couldn’t help feeling a bit sorry for Nicolas, after all, he believed the boss was being fair, when in reality Roy Mustang was making profit off a bad bet. It wasn’t a direct attack, that wasn’t Roy’s style, but it would come around to bite the confident up-and-comer in the butt later, Collins was sure of it. 

Edward did not compete for Cobalt, not because he didn’t have the means, but because he planned to destroy the entire thing. That 15%, after Ed was done, would become as useless as ash. Yet, Roy didn’t mention it, in fact, he sold that handful of ash to his nephew. 

Oh well. The young man should have known better. Roy Mustang was called a demon for a reason. 

 


	10. Chapter 1.9:

Ed stepped out of the shower, a towel around his waist. Before he could register the figure in his room, his hips were grabbed by sure hands, and a hard, hot body was pressed up against his back. He was about to turn and scold the bastard when soft lips began to press sweet wet kisses onto his neck, careful teeth making the random appearance every now and then.

Ed melted.

The large elegant hand started making its way down, taking a firm hold on his cock, Ed had no hope of holding in the moan in his chest.

“Roy, oh, fuck…” His head lulled back into his lover’s broad shoulder. “Did you – oh god! – Did you actually sell him the shares?”

“I did.” The smooth rumble of Roy’s voice vibrated right against Ed’s back, making his shiver pleasantly. His hands came up, one intertwining with the hand on his dick, while the other grabbed a fist full of his older lover’s jet-black hair.

A small chuckle escaped between his sounds of pleasure. “You’re a terrible man, Roy Mustang.” Ed scolded sarcastically, reveling in the feeling of his and Roy’s hand working slowly over his already stiff member. “Selling your own nephew fool’s gold.” When the hand holding onto his hip left, Ed knew what to expect.

“It’s good for him. He’s been in the business for a while now, he needs to learn how to deal with setbacks. Otherwise he won’t know how to handle it when someone really comes after him.” The words were whispered into his skin, and Ed’s amused laugh turned into a long, loud groan when Roy’s long, nimble fingers traced his entrance. Ed braced his legs a little further apart.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” He grinned, eyes bright as he pushed Roy’s hands off him and turned, leaning up to share a deep, dirty kiss.

“Why? There’s a wall right here.” Roy’s mischievous little smirk made Ed’s heart swell in his chest, his stomach fluttering.

Fuck, he loved this bastard.

He didn’t expect it, and he wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was in love with Roy fucking Mustang. What was he going to do when it was time to leave? What was he going to do when this Roy died, and Ed was forced to move onto another life?

Fuck… forget that. Let it go. Now is the only thing that matters.

Shaking off his thoughts, Ed instead turned to another unexpected event. As the protagonist of this world, it's natural for Nicolas to face adversity, but it was also just as natural for Roy and his harem to be there to support him during his low points. That wasn’t the situation now.

Roy, the previous Roy, had always been gentle and caring with Nicolas. Many would say that the older man had no principles, but Ed knew otherwise. Now though, despite knowing his nephew was walking straight into a trap, Roy hadn’t stopped him. Hell, he’d even been the one pushing Nicolas into it. Everything had changed. Everything was still changing, and the more things changed, the better it would be for Ed.

As Ed allowed himself to be taken by his lover, he glanced at the A.I. bracelet on his wrist, the bright red 75% showing on the progress bar made him smile just as wide as Roy’s softly whispered praises.

\--

The gossip on the news surrounding Cobalt kept growing, but Ed remained silent. With Rowen’s rise, many people scorned Edward’s mediocrity, thinking that if Edward had just been a better man, the Cobalt Company wouldn’t have fallen into the hands of the two illegitimate children.

Despite Rowen being the company president, Nicolas still held 30% of the shares, and as a major shareholder, sat in on the Board of Directors. With every move Rowen made, Nicolas countered him. It was turning into a stalemate, but it wouldn’t be for long.

Everything came to a head during the first board meeting since Rowen became president. He stood before all of them, a tall, beautiful secretary handed him his papers. When she smiled and subtly licked her lips, Rowen’s body tightened, though his face remained impassive.

He glanced down at the papers, ready to begin when the large doors to the conference room swung open, admitting a uniformed policeman.

Everyone stiffened, but no one made a move as the policeman pulled out some papers from the folder in his hands. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke, “Good morning. I’m the Chief of the Commercial Crime Investigation Division, Mr. Travis Crow, Mr. Conner Lance, Mr. Shing Lou, Mr. Spencer Coal, Mr. Rowen Cobalt, Mr. Nicolas Cobalt, and Mr. Lang Tao please come with me to answer a few questions.”

He read out the board member’s names clear and loud, before having the financial staff and company books taken away.

Such a bold move by the authorities had the majority of the population in an uproar inside and outside the industry. The stock prices that had rose due to the successful reorganization of the company, once again began to fall.

Within twenty-four hours, Nicolas was released.

In the company computer files, the police found proof of Rowen and Anderson’s bribes, tax evasion, money laundering, illegal financing, and other criminal activities.

With the company facing such overwhelming charges against them, everyone connected to Cobalt Company was sunk. Nicolas invested nearly 10 million, and if Cobalt collapsed, his own group would suffer the backlash. Once the stocks fell, billions of assets would evaporate into thin air, every competitor on the field would attack, carving up both groups and taking all they could get their hands on.

Cobalt wasn’t a treasure, it was quicksand, and Nicolas had already set foot in it. He was sinking fast right alongside his brother. The entire situation was the biggest crisis he’d faced since starting his own business, and he did exactly what he has always done in a crisis. He ran to his uncle.

On instinct, he drove to Roy’s company, barging in like he usually did.

“Uncle! You have to help me! The –” Nicolas promptly stopped in his tracks, shock freezing him in place.

The scene he’d walked into was erotic, two men lounged on the luxurious leather sofa. The slimmer man sat astride the tall, broad form, a wine glass in his hand while the other one sank into and held onto dark hair. The usually impeccably put together older man was rumpled, red wine stained his shirt, plastering it against his skin and giving him a careless, sexy feel. Even the usually slicked back hair was messy, falling fetchingly against a pale, handsome face, flushed in want. Dark eyes narrowed and focused in a sort of intoxicated obsession.

The blond on top was even worse off. His white shirt was unbuttoned, and pushed down to his elbows. Smooth, flawless skin only veiled by long blond hair that looked like spun silk. He took a sip of the wine in his glass before bringing his mouth down to the older mans. Lips sealed together, they shared the drink, a bit of it slipping down the older man’s chin.

When they parted, the blond leaned down, an agile pink tongue coming out and licked up the long line of pale throat, following the trail the wine had made until their lips once again collided in a hard, filthy kiss. It was a charmingly captivating scene. Beautiful… if it had been anyone else but his uncle and his half-brother.

Nicolas took several minutes to register what was actually going on. Once he did though, anger clouded everything.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he asked, voice louder than it had any right to be.

Ed scoffed, “What the fuck does it look like?” With a disappointed sigh, he moved to raise, only to be stopped by the firm grip on his hips. A reluctant smile forced its way to Ed’s lips, and he leaned in. One more kiss and a soft little nip on Roy’s plump lower lip finally got him free.

Pulling his shirt back over his shoulders, Ed left it unbuttoned as he rose from Roy’s lap and settled beside him instead.

Nicolas focused on his uncle, noticing that not only had the man not denied it, but he’d also thrown his arm around Edward’s shoulder, pulling the shorter man up against his side like he couldn’t stand any distance between them. Love and devotion in his gaze.

Suddenly, he understood what had happened. Who would have had the motive to ruin him and Rowen? Who would have had the means? He’d been wondering about it before, but as soon as he came in and saw the little scene between the other two on the couch, he finally understood.

Furious, he turned to the blond. “I never thought you’d actually sink this low. In order to ruin everything and everyone around you, you’d even sell your body. How cheap are you? I wonder what Talia would think if she knew.”

As soon as Roy heard Nicolas use his lover’s dead mother’s name to hurt him, he froze, his face instantly turning into a thunder cloud, a warning. Ed on the other hand, threw his head back and laughed. Deep and boisterous.

That had not been the reaction Nicolas had wanted. “What the fuck are you laughing about?”

“I’m laughing because you really don’t know when to stop digging, do you?” instantly, Ed’s attention snapped to Roy and he glared. “Put that out.”

The man who’d been preparing a cigar instantly stopped, hand on the lighter. Moving quickly, mostly without thought, he tossed the cigar into a nearby trash can and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Nicolas burned with a weird sort of rage as the entire, domestic, exchange, his unreasonable anger lodging in his throat. He took a seat across from the couple, pulling out his checkbook before speaking, “Tell me how much you want. How much would it take for you to stop playing with my uncle.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Ed burst into stifled giggles his hand over his face as he lost his shit. Roy didn’t find it as amusing, he was furious, “Collins!” He shouted, not even waiting for his assistant before continuing, “Get him out of here! Now!”

Collins, who’d been hiding by the door to watch the drama play out, came forward fast, two bodyguards on his heels to escort the ungrateful nephew out. There was no blood relation between Roy and Nicolas, the boy’s mother had only been a beloved childhood friend. The boss had gone to Japan to care for the kid, and gave the boy enough money to start his own business. 

What right did Nicolas have to interfere with Roy Mustang’s personal affairs? The boss man had been nothing but kind to the kid, and that made him conceited and self absorbed. Collins looked at the fuming young man and sighed. 

“Nick, came take a look at this.” Collins gestured him over, turning on the overhead TV in the building’s lobby. 

Lydia Marcus, the internationally renown talk show host smiled wide at the camera, her slight French accent a rather pleasant sound as she spoke. Nicolas instantly recognized the show. BBC’s most popular morning talk show on the air, boasted about an exclusive interview with Universal Alchemy’s president. Due to being so busy in Japan, buying out Cobalt, he hadn’t caught this episode yet. 

Before they even brought the man behind the company out on stage, Lydia explained away some basic information. 

_ “How does someone build an empire in only 5 years? He starts from the bottom, selling a few small software programs when the company was only worth 400,000. In a year and a half it was creating over 400 million in profit, and successfully listed. Even though the company is very young, this year marking Universal Alchemy’s sixth anniversary, it's already beat out all of its senior competitors, ranking first world wide. UAT’s president is also a very private person, never before appearing in the media, but that changes today!” _ Lydia’s excitement was bright, her gestures engaged. She was clearly looking forward to talking to the man behind the myth. Like nearly everyone, she too worshipped UAT’s elusive president. 

He was an idol for the younger generation of entrepreneurs, he built an unbeatable legend from the ground up all on his own. Even Nicolas, however begrudgingly, admired the man’s resilient strength. 

_ “And without further ado, let me welcome into the stage, Universal Alchemy Tech’s founder and president, Edward Cobalt!”  _

It… it couldn’t be. Shock and a sinking sense of dread held him rooted, all the breath in his lungs escaped in a sudden rush, eyes glued to the traitorous TV. 

_ “Mr. Cobalt was also the illustrious Fullmetal!” _ Lydia turned to Edward,  _ “You participated in your own company’s competition, and won with such a brilliant record! Did you have insider information? It doesn’t seem fair to the other contestants.” _

The war for the Clearwater Warehouses had been very exciting, the entire video of the game quickly became a tactical textbook classic to the business community - every detail studied and then published. As a result, Fullmetal had become an idol for people with long-term business vision. Everyone had been curious about the identity of such an extraordinary person. To learn that Fullmetal may have cheated was disheartening for many. 

But not for Nicolas. All the young man felt was vindication and a smug sort of satisfaction, because of course Fullmetal had cheated. Nicolas wouldn’t have lost otherwise. 

Edward’s next words though, stopped those thoughts right in their tracks. 

_ “Oh no, while I did develop the game mechanics, the people in charge of running the game are all from the Mustang Corporation, and it was all kept very secret. The poor souls even slept in the small office just to make sure every stayed fair and even. There’s going to be a video released in a few days about their experience running the game, they had a lot of fun recording it at the time, so it’ll be something to look forward to.” _ Edward’s smile was dazzling, and he turned it all on Lydia,  _ “Besides, isn’t Universal Alchemy more than enough to show my strength?” _

Flustered, embarrassed, and relieved, she grinned back. 

_ “That’s right! You were only twenty when you developed UAT into such a commercial giant. Hell, you led an era, changed people’s lives.”  _

Nicolas turned from the screen and tuned the rest of the show out. He didn’t want to hear anymore. 

He’d been so fucking proud of his accomplishments, yet while he’d had to rely on his uncle to help him start, Edward had already surpassed him. Edward was able to stand on equal footing with people like Roy Mustang all on his own, while he could only lean on the man. 

Fuck, he’d even believed Edward had sold his body just to take down an insignificant little fly like the Cobalt Company. Christ, Nicolas had intended to use money to try and humiliate the man! No wonder Edward had laughed right in his face… he understood now what Edward had meant when he said Nicolas just kept digging. He meant that Nick just kept digging his own grave deeper and deeper…

Universal Alchemy had an annual profit of tens of billions, if checks worth millions fell to the floor, Edward would be too lazy to pick them up, because they weren’t even worth it. 

Shame joined the clawing despair in his gut. He was nothing next to Edward, and he finally realized it. 

When he noticed Collins watching him, his face heated. He turned and fled, unwilling to face anyone at the moment. 


	11. Chapter 1.10:

It didn’t take long for Cobalt Company to coplase; the nearly 100 year old family legacy turned to ashes in only two months. 

Nicolas’ company wasn’t spared either, taking a major hit when the commercial crime investigation section started looking further into Triend, and competitors launched their own attacks. It left Nicolas Cobalt with nothing to stand on. 

Without much effort, Ed managed to bring the protagonist to his knees, but Ed had done this before. It was always at the cusp of victory that everything fell apart. Even when Al had told him, “Brother, the progress of this world is at 99%.” Ed just couldn’t rest until there was no chance of this world returning to normal. 

Because the original fate of the world had changed, it was now out of the Lord God’s control, running on an unpredictable path, the data collected now wild and ripe for Ed’s taking, but two things kept him from leaving the world early. One of them was the progress bar, but the other was purely selfish. Ed didn’t want to leave Roy. 

Despite what he had been originally, or that the man wasn’t real - just a string of code made by the Lord God to facilitate the world, Ed loved the bastard. He never thought he would, but he wanted to live out a fulfilling life, just once. So much betrayal and death had hardened his heart, but Roy had softened it. Ed wanted to hang onto the man for as long as this world permitted it. He would stay, he would stay until either he or Roy died, or Roy got sick of him. Only then would he finally move on. Alphonse.. would just have to wait, he’d been waiting this long, what was a few more years. 

\--

Two weeks after BBC's interview with UAT's president hit Japan's international news channels, the Vincent Family, that had come so close to bankruptcy, quickly climbed their way back to the top of the social ladder, becoming a first-class family. One if the most influential. 

It came to no surprise to anyone when the Vincent Family heads were invited to Kagura Tsukasa's sixtieth birthday party. Even less so when they were asked to bring Edward Cobalt with them. 

It was common knowledge that, despite being in-laws, the Vincent and Tsukasa families did not get along, and the reason for that was mainly due to Tachibana Tsukasa, the eldest son of Kaneka and Ichiro. 

After Vincent had suffered the divestment crisis at the hands of Rowen, Nathan Vincent's wife, Kiko Tsukasa had gone to her family for help, but she was turned away by her father, Tachibana. 

Tachibana was married to Kagura Tsukasa and had two daughters, but his desperation for a son lead to him taking a mistress, who ended up baring him a pair of twins, the long sought after boy, and another girl. When he took the two children in, Kagura was angry enough to spit fire. 

Kaneko and Ichiro on the other hand, loved their grandchildren. So without any regard to Kagura and her two daughters’ feelings, they accepted the illegitimate twins into the main family. Ichiro even went as far as being in charge of the twin's personal education, bringing the male child into boardroom meeting and treating him like the successor to the Tsukasa family. 

When Kiko returned home looking for help, they made her an offer instead. Under Tachibana's demand, they offered to buy out the subsea tunnel contract at the lowest price, which would have been just as damning as going bankrupt due to the sheer loss of revenue. 

Kiko was ashamed and furious, but the situation was bad enough that she almost gave in. Her mother Kagura and her sister, Rika, even sold away most of their most precious jewelry in secret to help her in some way. 

When her nephew swooped in and fixed the entire situation, Kiko went straight to the mall with her husband to buy enough jewelry to compensate her mother and sister for all they did. 

It was a fact that, if not for Kagura Tsukasa, the two families would have become outright enemies. 

Kagura, although now sixty, was in very good health, her rich, Ruddy face maintaining a well aged beauty. Tachibana stood beside her, the distance between then obvious, but his smile polite as he greeted the guests. 

“Look! Isn't that the Vincent car?” Someone called from the front of the house. 

Seeing the slowly approaching luxury car, Tachibana's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He rushed to the door with the twins on his heels. Kagura followed at a more sedate pace, her arm around her youngest and a small, slightly mocking smile on her face. 

A slim, lean young man stepped out of the car first before he reached in and helped two women out, their respective husband's following behind them. The young man was handsome, a gentle temperament paired with breathtakingly pure golden eyes made anyone who looked at him catch their breath. He lead the party up the steps.

“Ah, is this really out little nephew? You’ve grown so handsome.” Tachibana greeted warmly, attempting valiantly to get the young man's attention so he could introduce the twins. 

Ed only nodded faintly, not even smiling as he bypassed the three of them, making his way to Kagura and Rika. He took hold of Kagura's hand, a grin finally making its way into his flawless features, making the older woman falter only slightly. “Happy birthday, Grandmother.” 

He didn’t even apare a glance to the twins. 

“Let’s not stand in the doorway, quickly, come in, come in.” Kiko came up beside Ed, holding onto his arm and grabbing her mother’s hand before pulling tem deeper into the big house, Rika falling in behind them with a little giggle into her hand. 

Tachibana’s face flushed, embarrassed, but he refused to let the opportunity slip and quickly followed. 

Edward Cobalt’s arrival attracted every eye in the room, the guests all wishing they had a reason to speak to the world renown billionaire and tech company tycoon. 

“Edward, this is your nephew, Akira, he is currently learning from me, but if you have some free time, you’re welcome to teach him.” The young man Tachibana gestured to eyed Ed, barely disguised hostility in his eyes. “And this is your niece, Yuna, she’s in university, studying music.” The young lady smiled bright and nervous, pushing her long black hair behind her ear. 

Edward didn’t really care about either child, but he nodded, turning his attention to the hostile young man. “Akira, is it? I heard you’re good friends with Rowen.” 

Instantly, Akira’s face paled, while Tachibana opened his mouth, then closed it, embarrassment and fear covering his face. 

Everyone knew of the relationship between the three brothers. It was public knowledge that the two illegitimate children had tried to force the eldest into a corner, all the while not realizing that the eldest was actually a giant in comparison. With just a single flex of his business muscle, he’d taken down both brothers, leaving the two in the dirt. 

Despite Edward’s refined, gentle looks, he was a force of nature all his own. Everyone seemed to forget that at first glance, and it always made Ed smile. 

In an attempt to save face, Tachibana finally spoke, “He’s still young. He hasn’t had the opportunity to learn not to make friends so carelessly. There’s a saying, you know, the mistakes of the young could always be forgiven.” 

Ed’s smile turned predatory, making both father, son, and daughter take a single step back, “Yes, that’s right. The young have the right to make mistakes, it is how they learn after all, but not every mistake is forgivable. You need to be a little more strict with him, Tachibana-san, don’t condone his mistakes. After all, my brother, Rowen, will be fifty years old when he gets out of prison, his mistake has cost him everything. Don’t you think?”

On the surface, it looked like Cobalt Group collapsed because of a series of economic crimes, but everyone in the industry knew the truth. Edward Cobalt only need to raise his hand to have Cobalt in the palm of it. Tsukasa, this third-rate family, wasn’t even worth his time. 

Cold sweat broke out on Tachibana’s forehead, his son, Akira couldn’t stop shaking, while Yuna’s smile had fallen into a look of fearful realization. She’d been one of the people to forget exactly what Edward Cobalt was. 

Kiko and Kagura were drinking and chatting, Rika piping up everytime she felt like it. They acted as if they’d heard nothing, but in truth, they had no sympathy for the three. It served them right.

Just then, the door suddenly opened, everyone turned in surprise only to see a tall man slowly walking in. He worse an expensive black suit, his hair combed back to reveal a razor sharp jaw and handsome face. His narrowed eyes dangerous and daunting. 

Mustang was the world’s number one arms dealers. With Roy Mustang in control of the entire family as well as the operation, he’d needed to threaten and eliminate fewer and fewer people, and gradually, he’d begun to appear in the public eye more often. 

In Japan, all of the industry heavy hitters were familiar with the legends and myths he’d painted, and Tachibana wasn’t sure why, but he was going to take advantage of this sudden strike of luck. He put his glass down quickly and moved to greet the powerful man, enjoying the envy he saw on many of his guests faces. 

Roy didn’t even look at him as he passed him by. As soon as the tall man’s narrowed eyes landed on Edward Cobalt, his dangerous, unreadable face seemed to lighten. A smile transformed him for a predator into a gorgeous creature of myth. “Baby, why didn’t you wait for me?”

“I left early with my aunt to buy a birthday gift.” Ed answered easily, his polite expression no longer so hollow. Instead, pure pleasure shone bright behind his golden eyes. He reached out and hugged Roy, sighing pleasantly when Roy’s arms enveloped him in return. 

When they finally separated, Ed turned to pick up one of the two glasses he’d filled with red wine, handing one of them to Roy before taking a sip of his own. His features flashing a teasing ease that had Roy chuckling low. 

“Grandmother, happy birthday.” Roy turned his attention to Kagura, gently hugging her as well. 

It was the way he’d intimately called Kagura ‘grandmother’ that finally snapped people of of their daze. 

“Mr. Mustang… you and Edward are…” Tachibana couldn’t help but ask, but as Roy’s glare turned to him in full, his question petered off. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Ed said carelessly, dropping a bomb in the middle of a sophisticated party. 

Roy, on the other hand, was endlessly pleased. He loved Ed’s fearlessness, and his straightforward nature. To be acknowledged by his love brought him more pleasure than just about anything else, and that was mainly his innate jealousy talking. He wanted everyone to know that the man they all admired, was his and only his. No one else would have him. 

Kagura was not a stupid woman, as soon as she saw her daughter’s pleased smile, showing that she’d already known of this development, she quickly calmed and gave her own nod, letting the corners of her mouth lift wryly. Tachibana, however, was pale and shaky. Universal Alchemy was already a powerful enough financial giant, but with the additional weight of the Mustang Company behind them? This pair before him was the world’s strongest combination, anyone who tried to stand toe-to-toe with either of them obviously had a death wish. 

Regret coiled in his stomach like a python, squeezing at his insides and nearly making him green. He thought about how he’d treated his own daughter when she’d come seeking help and understanding. There was no way he’d be able to make amends for that. 

Everyone remembered the news about UAT’s recent cooperation with Mustang, currently developing new weapons and military utilities. Suddenly, no one cared a lick about Tsukasa, everyone was laser focused on the Vincent family. 

Not long after Roy’s arrival, Nicolas Cobalt walked in, his arm around a pure, innocent looking young girl. Triend Company had taken too many hits to stand as tall as it once had, and it showed very clearly when only a few people bothered to greet the couple who’d just made their entrance. 

As soon as Nicolas set eyes on Roy and Ed, his countenance clouded over, even the young lady at his side glared, face a mask of hatred. 

“Roy, isn’t that your second uncle’s daughter?” Ed pointed out the girl, keeping his tone light. 

Ed recognized the girl as one of Nicolas’ many harem members. Although she was likely the worst of them. Her father was Roy’s uncle, and once upon a time, he’d been the most promising member of the family, and set to inherit everything. If Roy hadn’t stepped in, the man likely would have. 

After repeated confrontations between uncle and nephew, hatred was sown and grown between them, and each one was looking forward to watching the other fall. 

Nicolas being with that woman was the equivalent of standing against Roy, but in the original version of this world, Roy had forgiven his nephew and accepted the woman. 

It had been a mistake. 

When she’d finally found an opening, she’d stabbed Roy in the stomach, causing serious and nearly fatal injury, and in retaliation, Nicolas had the girl’s father killed. Because of Nicolas’ quick action, the relationship between nephew and uncle didn’t deteriorate, but instead grew closer. Roy’s need for a family who cared for him overtaking any doubts he may have had. 

Now though, Roy Mustang had a lover. His desire for a family was sated. Moreover, Nicolas wasn’t even a blood relative. After so many transgressions against him, Roy wasn’t sure he could think of the boy as his nephew ever again. 

When Roy met Nicolas’ eyes, the young man turned away. With a wry tilt of his lips, Roy laughed. “It’s my fault. I coddled the boy too much.” 

After the fall of Cobalt, Roy’d taken pity on the young man, and helped him stabilize his own company. If not for the uncle, his group would have been dust in the wind. 

It was only natural to feel like he’d given enough for the young man. He wasn’t the boy’s father, there was no bottom like, or anything to gain from the relationship. And since the young man was making it clear that he wanted to cut ties with Roy, then Roy would not hold onto him. 

He was done. 

With that though, the tall dark man raised his wine glass to his nephew, before draining it. 

_ “Brother! The progress bar is at 100%!” _

Ed startled in surprise at Al’s voice suddenly sounding in his head. He looked down at the bracelet to confirm the words and stared. What happened? What had changed to make it 100% certain that the world would never go back to its original track? 

Unbeknownst to him, Roy Mustang really was Nicolas Cobalt’s secret weapon. Even with all of his women added up, they didn’t compared to the sheer influence Roy had, they all played a role in Nicolas’ life that just couldn’t match Roy Mustang’s. 

Because Roy supported him, Nicolas could have survived any challenge. 

Yet, now that Roy had given up on Nicolas, if the young man was met with an obstacle he couldn’t overcome, there would be no uncle to turn to for help. Without Roy, it was now a 100% impossible for Nicolas to achieve the heights of his original life. 

Changing the fate of the protagonist was the easiest way to change the world’s fate, but unless the protagonist was actively against him, Ed wouldn’t take the initiative or pick a fight. Nicolas only failed because he’d jumped into Ed’s trap all on his own. There were many other ways to harm the main god system that had nothing to do with the protagonist; changing history, changing technology, changing the fate of the supporting characters, even changing his own fate would cause enough harm to be useful. 

He hadn’t needed to fight against the protagonist at all. And no doubt, having Roy at his side made it that much easier. 

Suddenly feeling happier and lighter, Ed hooked his arms around Roy’s neck and pressed a soundless kiss against his cheek, “Thank you. I love you, you bastard.” 

Roy froze for only a second, before cupping the back of Ed’s head and dragging him into a deep kiss. With fast, nimble movements, he slipped a polished gold band onto the younger man’s left ring finger. 

All of the guests starred, slack jawed, some even exclaimed out loud. Neither man paid any attention to anything else. 

The next day, the story of the two business tycoons hit the media, but their public relations teams refused to clarify. 


	12. Chapter 1.11: Roy's POV + Extra Content

Roy had only been a year old when his mother left him in an orphanage and disappeared. He didn’t remember her name, and he didn’t remember her face, but she’d left him with a name, and a black raven tattooed on his left shoulder. 

It was only later on that he found out that the raven was the symbol for Britain’s largest underground criminal family, the Mustang Syndicate. 

The orphanage wasn’t a good place, there was never enough food, and there was always more children. It was common placed to fight for cold bread, and it was even more common placed to hurt each other for the smallest bit of meager comfort. 

For five years in that orphanage, Roy’s body was constantly scarred, his stomach constantly empty, and his heart constantly clouded. 

If there was one ray of light about his childhood, it was a little girl named Lillian. She was ten years older than him, and she took care of him to the best of her abilities. Admittedly, it wasn’t much, but it had been enough. If he was starving, she would give him her own food and go without. If he was cold, she would huddle with him under one blanket, telling him stories to help him get to sleep. If he was bullied, she would run the other kids off with a broom, clamming no one could pick on her little brother. 

Roy had no idea what the love of a mother felt like, but he’d always privately thought that if it felt like anything at all, it was likely the warm feeling in his chest when Lillian would pet his hair as he gentle fell asleep. 

During his last year at the orphanage, a woman with the last name of Vincent began to donate a lot of money and items on New Year’s Eve. New clothes, toys, food… it was more than Roy had ever seen before. Lillian got a brand new pink jacket and she modeled it for him, singing Ms. Vincent’s praises the whole time. 

He’d gotten a Transformer, something he’d always wanted. Once, he’d thought about stealing some of the money in the office to buy himself one, but now that he had one, he didn’t need to. He took that toy just about everywhere, going as far as to sleep with it in his arms. 

It wasn’t long after that, that the Mustang family sent for him. 

At first, he’d been happy. A family, someone to care for him, to love him and keep him safe. He didn’t realize that instead of a safe haven, he’d really been taken to hell. 

Children with no ability had no place in the Mustang family and the only way out was death. His brothers were like wild dogs, biting at each other, like wolves fighting for the last slice of meat. 

In the countless cold nights, the image of Lillian’s smile only grew brighter and more vibrant, while his little lonely toy had long since been forgotten in a corner somewhere.

It took a long time, but when he finally secured his position in the Mustang family, he felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time in years. He put aside everything and traveled back to Japan to find the girl who’s smile had helped him survive not only the orphanage, but the Mustang prison. 

What he’d found was a quiet mess of a boy named Nicolas Cobalt sitting in a clinic. He was beaten and broken, his dark eyes clouded over, not a trace of the sunshine he remembered. 

Lillian was the type of woman to laugh in the face of adversity, so what could have happened to make her son into.. this? Roy was angry and confused, and once he’d heard the story from Nicolas, all of his anger turned into overwhelming hostility. 

He never believed that his sister had depression and committed suicide. He was sure that something had happened and that the Cobalt family had caused it. At first, this thought made him want to take Nicolas away, but Roy was a cruel man at heart. It was how he’d become head of the Mustang family, and it was how he’d get his revenge. 

Since the Cobalt family was so entitled and arrogant, Roy decided he would help his nephew take over the whole family. Wit malicious intent, and a mocking revenge plot, he concealed his identity and became the trusted assistant to Anderson Cobalt. 

With so much trust, came an open invitation to the Cobalt house. He began to secretly observe the other two sons, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Nicolas, minimizing the boy’s pain when he could. Edward was the eldest, a calm and careful character, he was also the smartest of the boys, often taking advanced classes and passing them with relative ease. Rowen was two months younger than Nicolas, and he possessed a lively and cheerful personality, he was also the son that looked the most like Anderson. 

Nicolas and Rowen had a good relationship, but with Edward, it was like fire and water. In Roy’s opinion, neither child was worth anything in the long run. One had a bad personality, while the other was sweet on the outside but pure blackness within, they both had some book smarts, but no wisdom. Nicolas, with his strong character, tolerance, and clever mind was the only son worth a damn thing. 

Roy had decided to take the boy under his wing, help him make something great of himself. He was so close to the situation that he bore witness every time Edward bullied the boy under his protection. Roy was at the moment where he desperately wanted to teach the boy a little lesson. 

But instead, it was that boy who’d taught him a severely more important one. 

It was Edward that opened his eyes to the woman his sister really was. It was Edward that showed him that her actions had not been suicide, but atonement, who reminded him that the Ms. Vincent who’d given him his first ever gift was actually Edward’s own mother. That the victim all along was Ms. Vincent. Not Lillian. 

Like the boy had said, what right did Nicolas and Roy have to hate him? If there was anyone allowed to feel hatred, it was Edward. 

Perhaps out of guilt, or pity, or just.. interest, he’d begun to take care of Edward Cobalt. Worrying about the young man, and checking up on him constantly. Slowly, he learned that Edward hated milk, loved sweets, caressed his wrist when bored, and often fell into silent moments of sadness randomly. He learned that Ed was a master on the computer, and every night before going to bed, he would whisper quietly to himself ‘Goodnight, Al.’

Roy knew every little detail about the boy’s life, but he ignored the real reason why. The boy was young, he would fall in love and walk away from Roy’s life. Nothing that was good ever lasted, so he was sure that the boy would also not last. There was no reason to even hope. If all he got was this, the privilege of watching over the boy, then that was enough. It had to be. 

It wasn’t. 

When Rowen finally showed his true colors and acted against Nicolas, Roy was almost glad. He’d believed, naively, that his nephew would finally see who his true enemy was. He’d been wrong, of course. Nicolas had blamed Ed, and that had angered Roy. 

The more he grew to care for Ed, the more he understood the boy… the man. Ed hid behind a carefully constructed mask, protecting himself while also keeping his true strength and talents a secret. Compared to him, Nicolas was mediocre at best. 

He’d walked out of Nicolas’ room, only to be invited into Edwards, and he was treated to a new point of view. He’d never have guessed that Ed was so smart, so perceptive and quick witted. The young man had uncovered truths Roy had once thought buried deep, and Roy could only admire him for it. 

They separated much too soon, and the loss was a physical ache in Roy’s chest. 

He’d sent several bodyguards to protect the young man, ordered them to keep track of his movements and send photos every other week. His monitoring quickly grew into a habit. 

On his birthday, he opened an email and was instantly struck with longing. It was a picture of Ed, an ice cream cone in his hand. His pink tongue darting out to lick at the drops on his hand, but he must have sensed someone watching him, because his vivid golden eyes stared right at the camera. Defiant, and mischievous. That charming look hooked right into Roy’s heart, and he couldn’t control himself. 

“Are you free to chat?” He’d requested, desperate for a few moments with the young man. 

Ed had agreed. 

Since that day had been his birthday, he’d decided to send the young man a little music box filled with small, carefully crafted toy pieces. 

On the video, he was lucky enough to watch the young man’s focused expression, his flexible fingers working quickly and efficiently to build the little toy. Roy watched him work for so long, his computer screen went into standby mode, the darkness startling him out of his daze, his heart beating nearly out of his chest without the boy in his direct line of sight. Those moments watching the boy work had been all he’d wanted for his birthday. 

The boy seemed to have liked his gift, but it was Roy who was overjoyed when, the next day, and express package arrived to the company. He couldn’t help laughing in pure and honest glee when he opened the package and found the fully built Transformer he’d sent Ed just the day before. He played with it for a long time, looking at the careful work that when into putting all the pieces together, before placing it on his desk and going back to work. Afterwards, he put it into his briefcase to take home. 

At first he put it on his shelf, but he couldn’t see it at first glance, so instead it went on his desk in the office where he spent most of his time. When he went to bed, he kept thinking about it until finally, he moved it to his bedside table. 

It was the second toy he’d ever received in his life, but it was the first birthday present, and he honestly loved it. 

It was only natural that the two of them grew closer. Anytime he was free for even a couple of minutes, he would call the young man to video chat, anxiously waiting for the man’s beautiful, refined face to appear. The young man, though busy, always answered. Even if he had to keep writing programs as he talked, he would still answer. Roy spent so many nights just watching the boy work, completely sure that Ed had forgotten they’d been on a call at all. Roy didn’t mind. In order to stare at him longer, Roy would deliberately keep silent, fascinated by the young man’s look of concentration. 

Often times, his watching would be interrupted with business or his secretary calling for him, but everytime he came back, e would find Ed, still quietly sitting at the computer, flexible fingers moving like lighting over the keyboard. 

Gradually, things bang to spiral beyond his control. 

He would inadvertently get a glimpse of a narrow waist, a peek at his slender, pale legs, a shadow of a toned, lean muscled back. Roy would toss and turn in his sleep, waking up with his body and soul throbbing with want and need for the young man. He couldn’t keep ignoring his heart any longer. 

He started slow, unwilling to scare the boy off, but he should have known better. Edward Cobalt didn’t scare easily. It took a while, but he finally threw caution to the wind, and dove into Ed head first. He’d fallen into quicksand, and he couldn’t be happier to sink to the bottom. 

He loved the young man. 

There was just nothing else that mattered as much as that.  

\--

_ Japan Prison _

Nicolas Cobalt was sitting in front of one of the visiting room windows anxiously smoking, when a patrol guard came over and snapped at him to put out his cigarette. 

He thought about Edward, who always ordered his uncle to put out his cigarettes. His uncle would always comply, a helpless, loving grin on his face. 

It was obvious how much he enjoyed following Edward’s orders. 

Nicolas pinched off his cigarette, a vicious sneer twisting his lips. 

It was then that a skinny, gray faced man was escorted by a prison guard to sit on the other side of the glass. The name on his orange prison uniform read ‘Cobalt’, and it was a good thing too, because without it, Nicolas likely wouldn’t have recognized this person as his usually high-spirited younger brother. 

“How are you doing?” Nicolas asked. 

Rowen didn’t answer. 

He continued, “Today, Edward and Roy Mustang are getting married. In a few days, you should be able to see the news reports on the tv.” 

That finally got a reaction. 

Rowen suddenly burst into tears, his voice shrill and horrible as he yelled, “Nicky, Nicky please talk to big brother for me, ask him to get me out of here! I know I was wrong, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Please, I can’t do this anymore! Please, these people aren’t human, they’ve done everything possible to torture me! Nicky please!” 

Nicolas had no patience to listen to the man whime. He growled low, voice soft and steely, “Shut up. You want to compromise, you want to throw in the towel? Rowen, you’re really fucking useless!” 

Throwing the prison phone against the glass, Nicolas turned his back on his brother and left the prison, paying no mind to the yelling guards or the loud cries of a traitor. 

As he walked, his heavy chest didn’t ease like he thought it would. If anything, the weight got heavier, drawing his shoulders down until he was walking almost hunched over. 

In the past, everything for him had been smooth sailing, but now that he’d lost Roy Mustang’s support, he was facing more difficulties than ever before. Because of the hostile relationships he had with Edward, Nicolas was ridiculed by his competitors and treated like an easy target. 

He’d thought about fighting back, but going up against Universal Alchemy was like bringing a knife to a tank range. Not to mention the fact that Edward had the full support of the Mustang Corporation backing him. Only a few days ago, he’d made a bid for one of Universal Alchemy’s subsidiary projects, only to be told by the secretary, before the bidding had even opened, that it had been sold at base price to a competitor. A company that had spent a lot of money trying to knock Triend down. What he’d said back in the prison hadn’t been for Rowen at all. It’d been a reprimand at himself. 

Before he’d even picked up a weapon, he’d already lost the fight. 

He’d never felt so small and helpless in his life, even when he was stuck in the Cobalt household with Edward making his life miserable. At least then, he’d had hope. He’d had his uncle. 

In this life, he would never be able to catch up to Edward. 

Somewhere in his gut, he got the feeling that this wasn’t supposed to be his life. He wasn’t supposed to be this useless. Edward’s life, Edward’s success should have been his. 

He wondered what happened to cause the world to change so drastically. 


End file.
